Who's Up For A Game of Truth Or Dare?
by XshoppingshortieX
Summary: When Carlisle and Esme are out for the week, what will happen when Alice suggest a so called innocent game of truth or dare?
1. Let's Get Started

**AN: Ok so this is my first Twilight fanfic I really hope you like it :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does!**_

**Jasper's POV**

I finally finished unloading all the shopping bags from our three day long shopping trip to Paris from Alice's canary yellow porshe. I didn't think it was possible for vampires to get exausted, but I guess there is a first time for everthing. In Paris we went in about 500 different stores, and ended up with over 1,000 bags. Who knew that such a small car could hold so many shopping bags!

"Come on Jasper let's go downstairs!" Alice said as she dragged me towards the stairs while skipping and twirling at the same time.

Alice and I walked over and sat down on the couch with Edward and Bella. I looked at everyone in the room, Bella was sitting on top of Edward's lap, Rosalie was looking in a mirror, Emmett was whispering something to Rosalie, and Jake and Nessie was staring into each other eyes. Then I looked over to my darling Alice to see she had a huge smile on her face, and she was practically jumping out of her seat. All of the excitement coming off of her was making me excited, and I didn't know what for. The only thing I knew was that whatever she had planned, was not going to turn out good.

"This is so boring!" Emmett screamed "This is summer, and I'm not going to spend it doing nothing!"

"Uncle Emmy's right" Nessie agreed.

"Don't call me Emmy!" Emmett whined.

"Fine, don't be such a baby!" Nessie stated

"MOMMY! NESSIE CALLED ME A BABY!" Emmett screamed

"Nessie, please don't call your Uncle Emmett a baby, you know how emotional he can be at times." Esme stated as she walked in the living room from the kitchen.

"Ok were all packed." Carlisle said as he came down the stairs with suitcases.

"Where are you guys going?" Emmett asked

"We are going to Isle Esme for the week" Carlisle replied

"And when we come back I expect nothing to be broken, and nobody be in jail." Esme added

"That was one time!" Emmett stated

"Yes. You're right Emmett, it was only one time but may I remind you of what happ-" Esme started but was interupted by Emmett.

"NEVER MIND!" Emmett interupted

"What happened?" Nessie and Jake and confusedly

"Emmett got strip searched by a cop who thought he was in possesion of marajuanna." Edward simply stated

"You promised never to bring that up again!" Emmett whined

"Ok children we will be back soon, if you need anything don't hesitate to call, bye." Esme said as she walked into the garage

"Please be good while were gone." Carlisle stated as he went to the garage with Esme.

I heard the pur of Carlisle's black Mercedes S55 AMG cruise down the driveway and out to the main road. Once their car was out of hearing range Alice jumped out of her seat sqealing with excitement.

"OMJ! I thought of something we can do it is going to be so fun!" Alice sqealed in her soprano voice.

"Oh no" Edward groaned

"What is it Edward?" Bella asked worriedly

"If you tell her Edward I swear I will take you on a month long shopping spree with me." Alice demanded

"Edward please tell me." Bella said in her baby voice and gave him the puppy dog pout.

"I really wish I could Love, but you know how horrendous Alice's shopping trips are. Especially for a whole month!" Edward exclaimed

"Yeah, I know." Bella agreed as she stuck her tounge out at Alice.

"So Alice what's your idea?" Nessie asked

"Truth or Dare!" Alice shrieked with delight

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Bella screamed in horror

"Everything will be fine Love, I promise." Edward replied

"So who wants to play?" Alice said mischievously

"Jasper?" Alice asked

"Sure, whatever makes you happy." I replied honostly

"Rosalie?"

"Sounds like fun." Rosalie stated

"Emmett?"

"Hell yeah!" Emmett said

"Nessie? Jake?"

"AWESOME!" Jake stated

"Yep, sounds cool" Nessie agreed

"Edward?"

"Sure, why not" Edward said after a moment of thinking.

"So Bella, are you up for a game of truth or dare?" Alice challenged.

"Fine" Bella sighed, knowing she wouldn't get out of it anyway

"YAH! I am going first since it is my game!" Alice stated

"Bella, truth or dare?" Alice asked in a evil voice

**AN: So that was the first chapter!!!! Hoped you liked it! The more reviews, and the faster I get them, will determine how soon I update! I will try to have one up soon but, I need some inspiration! So all the AWESOME reviews out, inspire me!**


	2. MY PORSHE!

**AN: Thanks to RebellaCullen for giving this story it's first review! Your awesome!!! I would also like to thank WeFallFover!!!**

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight :( Stephenie Meyer does**_

_Previously: "Bella, truth or dare?" Alice asked in a evil voice_

**Bella's POV**

Why? Why did Alice have to pick me? She knows how much I hate truth or dare, and she still picks me! I don't know which one I should pick, whatever I pick Alice is going to make my life hell. I look up at Edward for some advice and support.

"Sorry Love, she's hiding her thoughts from me." Edward said apologeticly, and in response I frowned which made Edward chuckle.

"Answer the question Bella, truth or dare?" Alice said clearly starting to get irritated.

"Um........ truth I guess" I replied

I heard Emmett mumble the word _chicken_ under his breath which made me roll my eyes. I looked over at Alice to see that she was beaming with excitement. Then I looked up at Edward to see that his face was horror stuck. I knew at that moment I should have never agreed to this game.

"Bella, where is the worst place you and Edward had sex?" Alice said as a smirk appeared upon her face.

My jaw nearly dropped to the floor when I heard those words. But I quickly gained composure into the same smirk that she did.

"Are you sure you really want to know?" I asked with the smirk still on my face.

"Yep, I'm positive." Alice replied

"OMG ALICE YOUR PREGNANT?!?!?!!?!" Emmett screamed with shocked expression on his face, and his jaw literaly touching the floor.

"NO I'M NOT PREGNANT YOU IDIOT VAMPIRES CAN'T GET PREGNANT! I WAS JUST SAYING I WAS SURE I WANTED TO KNOW!" Alice screamed three pitches higher than her usual soprano voice.

"Ok you asked for it Alice, the worst place we had sex was in your porshe. Do you want to know why? It's because your porshe was too small, me and Edward broke it and had to buy you a new one. Are you glad you asked that question now?" I said smugly. If I was human I would have turned 50 different shades of scarlet. But now since I'm a vampire, I can be embarassed and not show it, it was one of the many things I loved about being a vampire.

"YOU HAD SEX IN MY BABY?!?! AND THEN BROKE HER!! YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD TO ME!" Alice skrieked

"Emmett, truth or dare?" I asked

"Dare me baby!" Emmett said with his groofy grin on his face.

"I dare you to let Alice dress you up as a girl, and take you shopping for the next month, anytime she wants and without any complaints." I stated

"Bella, how could you?" Emmett asked pretending to be hurt "How could you do that to your own brother? That hurt right here" Emmett said pointing to his heart

"Your heart doesn't beat, therefore, it doesn't hurt." Jasper pointed out

Right as soon as Jasper finished that sentence Alice jumped out of her seat and started bouncing up and down squealing in excitement. She started talking at a speed that no vampire could understand.

"Alice talk slower!" Rosalie said

"Ok, ok" Alice said as she started to stop bouncing.

"OMJ! Bella thank you SO much! I totally love you again! As for the porshe, I forgive you, just as long as you NEVER do it again!Come on Emmett! It's time to play dress up!" Alice stated as she drug Emmett up the stairs into her room.

**AN: Ooh a cliffy! I will try to have the next chappy up by tomarrow! Yah for you!! Thanks again for the reviews, they made me happy! So one more thing......................... REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	3. ARE THOSE MY STILETTOS!

**AN: Thanks to WeFallForever for reviewing!!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! If I did I wouldn't be sitting here writting for fanfiction on my laptop :)**_

_**Previously: "OMJ! Bella thank you SO much! I totally love you again! As for the porshe, I forgive you, just as long as you NEVER do it again!Come on Emmett! It's time to play dress up!" Alice stated as she drug Emmett up the stairs into her room.**_

_(Italics=thoughts)_

**Edward's POV**

While everyone was waiting for Alice and Emmett to return, I stared down into Bella's deep carmel eyes and she stared into mine. It was so frustrating to not know what she was thinking. I've asked her to leave her shield down before, but she said _'What's the fun in that?' _Sometimes she lets me read her mind, and for that I am truely grateful. But what I am not grateful for is that mutt over there thiinking disturbing thoughts about my daughter. If I ever get my han-

"Vampires and dogs" Alice said from the top of the staircase. The way Alice said that made a small chuckle escape from my lips, and from what I heard a small growl escape from Jacob's.

"May I present to you the new and improved Emily Cullen!" Alice stated and pointed to the right where Emmett, I mean Emily, was supposed to appear. After nothing happen Alice face change from excitement to anger in a nano second.

"I said may I present to you the new and improved Emily Cullen!" Alice two times as loud as she did before, and pointed to the right where Emmett never come out. Now Alice was furious.

"Emmett get you ass out here now!" Alice screamed as she ran back where Emmett was supposed to be.

"Ow!" We heard Emmett say from where Alice just ran "Alice stop! Ok I will go out there just please stop!" Alice walked back out looking pleased with herself.

_That will teach Emmett to underestimate me!-Alice_

_Ow! That pixie is strong!- Emmett_

_Too may emotions! Too many emotions! Too many emotions!-Jasper_

_Does this new lipstick look fabulous on me?-Rosalie_

_I love Jake so much!-Nessie_

_Man Nessie is so hot!- Jake_

"Ok lets try this one last time" Alice said clearly annoyed "May I present to you the new and improved Emily Cullen!"

Just then Emmett stepped out from where he was hiding. Everything was silent, then the room was filled with laughter. Emmett was wearing a spagetti strapped hot neon pink dress that had a v-neck and came to his middle thigh. He was wearing silver strappy stilettos, and his finger nails and toenails were painted in a scarlet red. His naturally curly hair was now straightened with a neon pink bow on the side.

"ARE THOSE MY STILETTOS?!?!?!?!" Rosalie shrieked in horror "WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY STILETTOS! THEY ARE MY FAVORITE PAIR ALICE AND NOW THEIR RUINED BY EMMETT'S BIG FEET!"

"Hey! My feet aren't that big!" Emmett complained

"I'm sorry Rosalie those where the only ones that would match his dress, and the only ones Emmett could sqeeze his feet into!" Alice stated

"But why couldn't he use your stilettos?" Rosalie complained

"Because Emmett's feet couldn't fit into my size 6 shoe!" Alice replied

"Fine! But Alice you are going to buy me another pair of those exact stilettos!" Rosalie screamed

After about 10 minutes of rolling around on the floor laughing everyone finally gained composure. Which brought us back to the situation of truth or dare. Honostly I kind of liked to play the game truth or dare, but I wouldn't tell anyone that. Because what's the fun of it if you think your un-fun brother approves?

"Ok back to the game!" Alice stated as she took a seat ontop of Jasper's lap, and Emmett took a seat beside Rosalie.

"Yah! My turn!" Emmett screamed happily, while Rosalie hit him in the back of the heard to make him shut up.

"Eddie boy, truth or dare?" Emmett said as his goofy grin spread across his face

**AN: Hey I hope you liked the chapter! I want to get to 5 reviews before I post the next chapter! Please and thanks you! =D**


	4. Love Game?

**AN: Thanks to edwardsbabii414,Jac995,Ash-Ann,TheAngelOfHope,hugecullenfan,sarah,musicloverx26, Emmett's sista Jasper's lova, teamtwilight27,Bella'Mason-Cullen17, Sarah Elizabeth Emily Woods, Brianna,WeFallForever, vampyregurl09 for reviewing!! And to all of you who put this story on alert or in you favorites!!!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Or LoveGame by Lady GaGa =D**_

_**Previously: "Eddie boy, truth or dare?" Emmett said as a goofy grin spread across his face**_

**Emmett's POV**

Oh my God! I can not belive Bella made me do this! She is truely an evil genius! I have never felt more her close to her than I do now. I have to get back at her for what she did, I can'y get back at her right now, but I have to give her a dare sometime right? But for now Eddie boy is going to get it! This is going to be so frickin awesome! He will never know what hit him.

"Dare, I guess?" Edward answered unsure about his response.

YES! My plan was working out perfectly. The truth I had picked out for him was bad, but the dare I have picked out for him is so much worse! Bella and Edward are going to pay, even though Edward didn't do anything, for making me have to go with Alice on her shopping sprees for a whole month. Spree is such a fun word to say, SPREE! Whoops, I got a little off track there.

"I dare you to sing LoveGame in center of the mall to Mike Newton, and you really have to really get into the song, and dance and point to him in the crowd to make sure he knows it's for him" I said confidently

As soon as I finshed saying that Edward's jaw dropped! This is going to be AWESOME!

"Bella, call Mike Newton and tell him to meet you at the stage in the mall, tell him you have a surprise for him." I told her, and she pulled out her cell phone, put it on speakerphone, and dialed Newton's number.

"Hey Mike" Bella said seductivly

"Oh, hey Bella" Mike replied in a confused tone..

"Can you do me a favor?" Bella asked

"Yeah, anything for you Bella" Mike stated

"Can you meet me at the stage in the mall?" Bella said

"Sure, I will be there in 5" Mike replied as he hung up the phone

"COME ON LET'S GO NOW!" I said as I raced towards the garage with everyone following me. I jumped into the drivers seat of my jeep and Rosalie jumped into the passenger side seat. Alice and Jasper was in Alice's porshe, and Bella, Edward, Nessie, and Jake in Edward's Volvo.

Five minutes later we arrived at the mall. When we got inside Edward went up to the stage and searched for Newton. When Edward located him he gave Alice a nod telling her to start the music.

_Lets have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I want to take a ride on your disco stick_

_Lets have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I want to take a ride on your disco stick_

_I wanna kiss you_

_But if I do then I might miss you, babe_

_It's complicated and stupid_

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid_

_Guess he wants to play, wants to play_

_A love game, a love game_

_Hold me and love me_

_Just wanna touch you for a minute_

_Maybe three seconds is enough_

_For my heart to quit it_

_Lets have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I want to take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think to much just bust that stick_

_I want to take a ride on your disco stick_

_Lets play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in that game? Doin the love game_

_Lets play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in that game? Doin the love game_

_I'm on a mission_

_And it involves some heavy touching, yeah_

_You've indicated you intrested, I'm educated in sex, yes_

_And want it bad, want it bad_

_A love game, a love game_

_Hold me and love me_

_Just wanna touch you for a minute_

_Maybe three seconds is enough_

_For my heart to quit it_

_Lets have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I want to take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think to much just bust that stick_

_I want to take a ride on your disco stick_

_Lets play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in that game? Doin the love game_

_Lets play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in that game? Doin the love game_

_I can see you staring there from across the block_

_With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh!_

_The story of us, it starts the same_

_With a boy and a girl and a huh and a game_

_And a game, and a game, and a game, a love game_

_Lets play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in that game? Doin the love game_

_Lets play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in that game? Doin the love game_

_Lets play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in that game? Doin the love game_

_(Lets have some fun this beat is sick)_

_Doin the love game_

_(I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)_

_Doin the love game_

After Eddie finished his song every one of us was on the floor laughing. It's a really good thing vampires don't have to breath. After we was finished laughing we looked over to see Newton horror struck. His jaw was dropped, and he was quivering like a little baby which made us burst out laughing.

"Come on lets go home." Eddie growled so low no human could hear

We got up slowly and walked back to the parking lot, and then raced back to the house.

"Let's sit in a circle this time!" Alice sang as we entered the living room. I groaned, I hated sitting in the floor, the bed was so much comfortable. I looked over at Eddie boy to see him shudder. Man how I loved to gross out Eddie.

"Ok Edward, it's your turn" Alice said

"Rosalie, truth or dare?" Edward said

**AN: Ok so I would like to get to the 25 review mark before I upload the next chapter. Please review! Everytime I see a review I get excited! I will try to have another chapter up by late tonight or early tomarrow morning! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Lime Green and Lavender?

**AN: Thank you WeFallforever,RebellaCullen,teamtwilight27,TheAngelOfHope,USAtoKSA,Cuzguyscantchuckit, for the reviews!! I'm glad that you guys like my story!!**

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight :(**_

_**Previously: "Rosalie, truth or dare?" Edward said**_

**Bella's POV**

"Dare" Rosalie replied confedently

"I dare you to dye your hair green, break ALL the mirrors you own and that are in the house, and you are not allowed to touch, look at, or buy another mirror for a whole month. You also have to paint your BMW purple." Edward stated.

Rosalie looked petrifyed. She hasn't even went 10 minutes without looking in a mirror before, and don't get me started on how many mirrors she owns! Rosalie's face went from petrifyed to calm and composed in a matter of seconds. She was trying not to show her true emotions on the subject, because it would only give everyone what they wanted to see.

"Fine" Rosalie said as she gave Edward a death glare. Rosalie stood up from where she was sitting and started to run up the stairs but was interrupted by Edward's velet voice.

"Alice could you go up there with Rosalie, you know, to make sure she gets the right shade of green, and make sure there is no mirror in there?" Edwrad asked in his charming melodic voice.

"Sure!" Alice replied excited as she danced up the stairs towards the bathroom, with Rosalie sulking up the stairs behind her.

"Do we even have enough purple paint to paint Rose's BMW?" Nessie asked

"I'll go check!" Emmett said as he raced towards the garage to look in our paint cabnet.

"Nope! We have no purple paint at all!" Emmett stated with a shocked look on his face as he entered the living room.

"Can Jake and I go get the paint?" Nessie asked with and excited look on her face.

"Sure Ness, go right ahead" I replied

"Yah! Come on Jake, lets go!" Nessie said as she jumped up from where she was sitting, grabbed Jake's hand, and started to run out the door but stopped.

"Alice I we take your porshe?" Nessie screamed at Alice who was still upstairs helping Rose with her hair.

"NO! My porshe has been through enough! Take Edward's car!" Alice screamed

"Dad, can we take your car?" Nessie asked as she gave him the puppy dog pout

"Sure Ness" Edward said as he tossed her the keys to his Volvo

"Thanks Dad, we will be back in 10" Nessie replied as she and Jake ran into the garage.

It was very quiet as we waited for Nessie and Jake to return, and for Alice to finish up with Rose's hair. Jasper was still sitting on the floor daydreaming, since vampires can't sleep that's the closest thing we get to dreaming, and Emmett was laying upside down on the couch, while I was seated ontop of Edward's lap staring into his carmel eyes. He flashed me the crooked smile that I loved when Nessie and Jake walked in from the garage with 10 different colors of purple paint.

"Here Dad" Nessie said as she tossed Edward his keys. They had colors ranging from lavender to indigo.

"Ok were done!" Alice screamed from the top of the staircase.

"Come on down Rose!" Nessie said

When Rose started walking everyone burst out into hysterics. Rosalie sent us all death glares which made us laugh even harder than we was, if that was even possible. Her hair was a neon lime green color that would hurt a normal human's eyes if they stared at it for to long.

"Laugh it up Emmett, no sex for the rest of the month." Rosalie said in a firm tone

"Ah, come on baby I'm sorry, it's just you hate green and your hair is green and..and" Emmett stuttered

"Save your breath Emmett, nothing is going to change my mind" Rosalie said as she walked into the garge with the lavender paint

Rosalie bak back from the garage in a matter of seconds putting the remaining paint on the kitchen counter.

"Happy now?" Rosalie almost growled, as we all sat back in circle formation.

"Alice, truth or dare?" Rosalie said as her scowl disappered, and a evil grin took its place

**AN: Sorry this chapter is soo short! I will try to have the next one up between 1 and 2 today! The reviews that yuo guys sent me are really inspiring me to continue the story! As long as I keep getting reviews I will continue the story! I am really glad you like my story!! Oh, and one more thing REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!**


	6. NOT MY CLOTHES!

**AN: Thanks to LovelyBrony4u,TdiBridgette,USAtoKSA for reviewing!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and I never will :(**_

_**Previously: "Alice, truth or dare?" Rosalie said as her scowl disappeared, and a evil grin took its place**_

**Alice's POV**

"Dare" I replied causually

I mean what could Rosalie possibly do to me that would be that bad? I loved truth or dare! And I was looking forward to whatever Rose had in store for me. Oh store! I need to go shopping after this. And I can take Bella with me! She really needs to get some fashion sense, that's what I'm here for!

"Alice, I dare you to burn all of you clothes and-" OMG! I have to burn all of my clothes and there is more! She has all ready totured me enough! All of my poor clothes! It took me forever to get that many clothes! Oh well it just gives me another excuse to shop! Yah! And Bella can help me! This is going to be so much fun! "-and you have to let Bella pick out your entire wardobe, and wear it for aleast one whole month without complaining or giving her advice on what to pick" Rosalie finshed.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" I heard Bella scream in horror.

When Rose finished saying my dare my I would have died if I wasn't already dead. How could Rose do that to me? I thought she was my friend! Now I have to let the queen of unfashion picked out my entire wardrobe and actually wear it for a month! A whole shame filled month!

"It's ok Bella, we can get through this together. Real friends stick together, did you hear that Rose? _Real _friends don't torture each other with silly dares!" I screamed and started hyperventilating. Jasper quickly started rubbing cirlces on my back to calm me down, which worked fairly quickly. I looked up at Rose to see she had a smug smile on her face.

"Well, go on Alice, go burn your clothes." Jake said on the verge of laughing.

"I swear Jake if you don't shut your mouth you won't have a mouth to shut" I screeched

"Bring it on leech!" Jake replied

"Stop it you guys!" Nessie screamed "If you truely love me then you will stop"

"Fine" I sighed

"Fine" Jake grumbled

"See it wasn't that hard now was it?" Nessie said rhetoricly

"I'll be right back" I sighed

"Where are you going?" Bella asked curiously

"Where do you think? To burn my clothes" I said as I ran up the stairs to mine and Jazz's room.

I started pulling all the clothes out of my closet and throwing them out the window. It took me 10 minutes at vampire speed to get all the clothes out of my closet. Then I went over to my dresser and started pulling out more clothes. When I only had one more pair of stilettos left to dispose of I decided to have a little fun. I quickly and quietly went to Rose's room. I threw my pair of stilettos through Rose's closed window. The glass shattered and little tiny shards of glass was every where. A large grin appeared on my face as I turned and left Rose's room. I ran back to my room and through my open window, and landed gracefully on the ground. I pulled the lighter out of my pocket that I had gotton before I ran upstairs, and lit my pile of clothes on fire. I ran back in the house and sat in our circle formation.

"Bella we will go shopping when we finished playing truth or dare, and Bella when your picking out my clothes, please pick things you think I might like" I said

"Hey no tips!" Rosalie screamed

"It was n't a tip it was a suggestion" I stated

"Ok Alice, I will try" Bella replied

"Yah! My turn again!" I said happily while clapping my hands together

"Great" Jake mumbled

"Ok then, Jake, truth or dare?" I asked innocently

**AN: Yah! I'm finally finished with my 6th chapter!! Ok so since this chapter and the other chapter are so short I will try to have another chapter up by tonight! But if I can't I will update 3 tomarrow!!! So REVIEW! I wouls like to get to 33 before I upload my next chapter! **


	7. Are You Calling Me A Slut?

**AN: Thanks to USAtoKSA,kuryn426,einstniette,emmettandrose4ever,TdiBridgette,RebellCullen,TheAngelOfHope, for reviewing!!!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and I never will**_

_**Previously: "Ok then, Jake, truth or dare?" Alice asked innocently**_

**Nessie's POV**

Alice had just asked Jake truth or dare. Knowing Jake he is going to pick dare and get himself into something that he really doesn't want to do. But that's just Jake, and I have learned to live with it. He wants to prove that he is better than my family, and my family does the same to him. The only person who doesn't try to be better than Jake is my mom. She and Jake have always gotton along together. That makes me so happy that my mom and Jake can get along.

"Dare!" Jake replied. Great! I mentally groaned.

"I dare you to get your belly button pierced with a ring of my choice, and a tattoo that says 'Vampires Rule And Werewolves Drool' written in fushia pink across the upper part of your arm" Alice said as she started laughing along with the rest on my family. I looked at Jake to see his mouth hanging open in shock.

"I knew you should have never picked dare, it always ends up badly." I told him.

"I know but I just can't help it!" Jake replied

"COME ON LET'S GO TO THE TATTOO SHOP IN SEATTLE!" Emmett boomed as we all got up and walked towards the garage.

"Come on Jake your riding with me!" Emmett said as he picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Then he opened the back seat of his Jeep and buckled Jake in like he was a 3 year old toddler.

"Emmett!" Rosalie whined "I don't want to ride to Seattle with the mutt in the back seat!"

"Sorry Rose but I want the lucky winner of a tattoo and a belly button piercing to ride with us!" Emmett stated

"Well I'm riding with Alice and Jasper" Rosalie said as she walked over to Alice's porshe and climbed in the back seat.

"Fine be that way!" Emmett screamed in Rosalie's direction "I guess it's just you and me Jake."

"Oh no, I'm screwed." Jake mumbled, which made a chuckle escape from my lips.

"Hey Ness, come ride with us!" Alice called from her porsche "I need to ask you something!" Alice winked on the word _something._ I knew exactly what she wanted to talk about, she wanted to talk about mine and Jake's sex life and I was in no mood to be questioned by Alice's horrendous questions.

"Hey Emmett!" I called "I'm gonna ride with you and Jake!"

"Okay Nessie, come hop beside me" Emmett said as he patted the passenger side seat beside him, with his goofy grin on his face. God, Emmett can be such an idiot at times, correction not at times, _all_ the time. I complied and jumped up in his jeep beside him. On the whole way to Seattle Emmett was listening to Hannah Montana as loud as his speakers would go. And that wasn't the funny part, he new all the lyrics to each song and was singing along. It took all the self control I have not to burst out laughing. As we arrived at the tattoo parlor Alice picked out we parked and walked inside to see a girl with long black hair covered in tattoos waiting for customers. **( I don't know what it's like in a tattoo parlor just please bear with me.)**

"Hey darlin' how can I help ya?" she said in a southern accent.

"Where here to get a belly button piercing and a tattoo." I told her

"Are you the one how is going to be recieving it hun?" she asked politely

"No, that would actually be me" Jake said shyly as he stepped forward

"Don't ask" Jake stated before the girl had a chance to say something

"Ok then follow me" the girl said as she walked back through a hall into a room with different tattoos on the wall, and a case that contained different rings for piercings.

"One of the tattoo artist will be in here in a just a sec" the girl said as she left us there to wait. Just a few seconds after the girl left a muscular man entered the room with tattoos all over his arms.

"Ok so I hear I am going to be doing a peircing and a tattoo, is that correct?" the man asked

"Yep that's correct," Alice replied

"Who's the lucky winner?" the man asked

"That would be me," Jake said as he stepped forward "and before you ask it's a long story"

"Oh then, come over and take a seat," the man stated pointing to the seat in front of him

Jake walked over and sat in the seat the man directed him to.

"Ok so do you want to get the piercing first or the tattoo?" the man asked

"Um, the piercing I guess," Jake replied

"Ok where is the piercing going to be at?" the man questioned

"Um, a belly button piercing," Jake said in a embarressed tone as he lowered his head.

"What ring would you like to use?" the man asked apparently unaffected by Jake's comment.

"Ooh that's my job!" Alice squealed as she went over and started examining the types of rings that the tattoo parlor had to offer.

"I found the perfect ring!" Alice sang as she pranced back over to where she was standing. The ring had a pink diamond and the word _slut_ below it encrusted with the same diamond as the one above.**(Pic in profile)**I looked around to see that everyone was about to burst out laughing, including me, but we kept our faces composed. I looked over at Jake who was blushing so bad. The man sterilized the ring and a hook like needle. When the needle penitrated the skin Jake didn't even flinch. The man pulled out the needle and replaced it with the ring that Alice had picked out.

"Ok now about the tattoo" the man started

"I, uh, want the words "Vampires Rule And Werewolves Drool" across the upper part of my arm." Jake said showing the man where at. Alice cleared her throat reminding Jake about something he apparently forgotton, or was clearly avoiding. "In fushia pink" Jake finished.

"All right" the man said as he got to work.

When the man finished Alice paid him, and we walked outside, got back in the cars, and started home. Jake grumbled all the way home about a _'stupid pixie bloodsucker'_ while Emmett sang to Hannah Montana. I just stared out the side window watching the scenery go by. When we arrived in the garage we all raced back into the living room and sat in our circle formation.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" Jake asked

**AN: I hope you liked my chapter! I will try to update later today! So for the time being, REVIEW!**


	8. MY ONE OF A KIND GUCCI PURSE!

**AN: Thanks to TheAngelOfHope,USAtoKSA,LovelyBrony4u,WeFallForever,teamtwilight27,emmettandrose4ever for reviewing!!!!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight! Stephenie Meyer owns everything!**_

_**Previously: "Jasper, truth or dare?" Jake asked**_

_(Italics=Thoughts)_

**Edward's POV**

"Truth" Jasper replied.

I rumaged through Jacob's mind to see what he had in store for Jasper's truth. Once I had found what Jacob was thinking, I knew Alice was going to be pissed at Jasper's answer. I looked over at Alice to see she still had her same bubbly personality. I guess she wasn't thinking about what Jasper's truth could be. I went through Alice's to see what she was thinking.

_I AM NEVER BRINGING UP SHOPPING FOR THE NEXT MONTH! BELLA IS NOT GOING TO PICK OUT MY CLOTHES IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!-Alice_

_Jasper is so going to regret the day his precious little Alice gave me that dare-Jacob_

_OH MY GOD I NEED A MIRROR!!!-Rosalie_

_This mutt has nothing on me-Jasper_

_Oh no I am the only one left after Jasper. He has to be nice to his only niece, right? If he tries to pull any stunts I will just give him the puppy dog pout-Nessie_

_I wonder what kind of pranks I can pull after this game?-Emmett_

"What is the worst thing you have ever done to Alice that she doesn't know about?" Jake asked smugly. I decided to look into Jasper's mind again to see what his answer would be. Jasper is so screwed once Alice finds out.

"Alice, dear, promise me you won't be upset at what my answer is" Jasper said as he started sending waves of generousity around the room.

"Sorry Jasper, I can't promise you that, but the one thing I can promise you is that I will always love you." Alice replied to Jasper as sincerely as she could.

"Ok, the worst thing I have ever done would be........................................... hide her credit cards from her on the day we was supposed to go to France for the week, along with her Gucci purse that had all the cash she own in it." Jasper stated swiftly

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then all of us except Alice burst out laughing. Alice was just sitting there with her mouth in a little 'o'. Then her face went from shock to absolute infurriated anger.

"OH MY GOD! YOU KNEW I HAD BEEN LOOKING FOREWARD TO THAT SHOPPING TRIP FOR A MONTH AND YOU HID MY CREDIT CARDS BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO GO SHOPPING!?!?!" Alice screamed in her soprano voice

"A-alice" Jasper started

"WHERE IS MY GUCCI PURSE!?!?!!?!?" Alice shrieked "I WANT MY ONE OF A KIND GUCCI PURSE BACK!"

"I.....I.....I'll go get it!" Jasper said as he raced up the stairs and back in a matter of seconds giving Alice her purse.

"It will be okay baby" Alice said as she was stroking her purse trying to comfort it.

"Nobody will ever touch you again." Alice stated while sending death glares to Jasper.

"I'm so sorry Alice" Jasper said

"Just leave me alone with my purse" Alice said as she went to sulk in the emo corner, which made us laugh even harder.

"Alice, please come back and play truth or dare with us," Nessie whined

"Fine, only for you Nessie. But let me go put my put my purse in my safe." Alice said as she raced upstairs into her room and back.

"Ok, I'm back, but if I see a vision of anyone trying to break into my safe I will kill you!" Alice threaten

"But some of us are vampires, and we are already dead so you can't kill us HA!" Emmett boomed

"Trust me, I will find something that will make you wish you was dead." Alice replied

"Like what?" Emmett challenged

"Like burning your collection of Hannah Montana Cd's and posters" Alice replied with a evil grin on her face.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT MY HANNAH MONTANA STUFF!" Emmett wailed

"Then I suggest you DO NOT touch my safe!" Alice stated

"Ok back to the game!" Nessie interrupted

"Right, Jasper it's your turn" Bella said

"Nessie truth or dare?" Jasper asked. And Nessie's face went from confident into a puppy dog pout.

**AN: Ok I know I haven't updated at all today but I am going to slow down and only update once a day, and on rare days I will update twice so yeah! I will update tomarrow I promise! And try to make it longer! Anyway please REVIEW!**


	9. Who died?

**AN: Thanks to emmettandrose4ever,WeFallForever,krys,girlpower8900,softballlover21,ilovethetwilightsagagradeof2018,USAtoKSA,LovelyBrony4u,TheAngelOfHope, RebellaCullen,bullriding lover, for reviewing!!!!!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

_**Previously: "Nessie, truth or dare?" Jasper asked. And Nessie's face went from confident into a puppy dog pout.**_

**Jasper's POV**__

As Nessie looked up at me with her big milk chocolate brown eyes her bottom lip went into a microscopic puppy dog pout. I actually felt, generous? Why was I feeling generous? It just hit me! Nessie was trying to make me go easy on her, which wasn't going to work.

"Um............ dare" Nessie replied cautiously.

"I dare you run around inside the hospital that Carlisle works in screaming "My Grandpa died! My Grandpa died!" and when they ask you who your Grandpa is tell them "Dr. Cullen!" and when they start freaking out tell them "April Fools!" I told her.

"Come on Jasper, you wouldn't make me do that, would you? And It's July!" Nessie asked while everyone else was laughing their asses off.

"But I'm your one and only niece!" Nessie complained

"And that is exactly why you have to do it! And the funny part it that it is July!" I told her

"Fine, let's go" Nessie whined

"Ok...lets.....go!" Bella said between fits of laughter

"Mom! Your supposed to be on my side!" Nessie said

"Sorry Sweetie, but that's why I usally pick truth, so I don't have to do anything embarrassing!" Bella said

"Come on Nessie! Your riding with me and Jasper!" Alice sang

"NO! I'm not riding with Jasper!" Nessie stated

"Fine, Jasper go ride with Bella and Edward!" Alice said as she pointed to the silver volvo.

"But-" I started to object.

"No, no buts! You kept me from my 1 week Paris shopping trip and you stole my Gucci purse. You so owe me!" Alice said firmly

"Okay," I complied knowing Alice would win this fight. As I started to get into the volvo I heard Rose and Emmett arguing.

"Come on Rose! I'm sorry!" Emmett whined

"No means no Emmett!" Rose said as she climbed into her BMW.

"Fine! Be that way!" Emmett yelled "I will just ride with Jake!"

"NO!" Jake said

"Yes!" Emmett replied as he lifted Jake and out him in the passenger side seat of his jeep.

Once I shut my door Edward zoomed out of the garage with Alice's porsche, Rose's BMW, and Emmett's jeep following. Nobody talked on the way to the hospital. The only thing I could hear was 'Claire de Lune' coming out of Edward's speakers.

"We're here" Edward said as we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

Everyone parked, and went into the hospital while Nessie was waiting in the parking lot giving me death glares. Nessie was supposed to wait out in the parking lot for a few minutes and then burst through the hospital doors. We sat down in the waiting chairs because Nessie would be coming in at any time now.

At that moment Nessie came barging in the hospital.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! MY GRANDPA JUST DIED!" Nessie wailed as tears streamed down her face. Wow, I have to give Nessie credit, she is pulling this off perfectly.

"What happned? And who's your Grandfather?" one of the nurses named Ashely said as she rushed up to her with concern filled blue eyes.

"He.... he..... crashed in a p-plane accident" Nessie said said in between sobs

"It will be okay sweetie" Ashely said trying to comfort her "Now I need to know who your Grandfather is"

"D-Dr. Carlisle C-C-Cullen" Nessie said as she collasped to the floor and burying her hands in her face.

"W-what?" Ashely said as tears started to spill out.

"What happened?" the rest of the nurses asked running towards them.

"Dr. Cullen passed away" Ashely said while hyperventalating. All the other nurses started sobbing as well.

"Now he will never leave his wife for me!" one of the nurses sobbed

"April Fools!" Nessie said as she jumped up out of the floor with a smile on her face

"What?" Ashely said as the tears started to slow

"I said April Fools!" Nessie repeated

"But it's JULY!!" one of the other nurses said infuriated

"I was practicing for next year!" Nessie said as she walked out of the hospital leaving the nurses stunned. We got up and followed outside. Once we was in the parking lot we all nurst out laughing.

"Nessie, you preformed that perfectly" I told her

"Whatever, I will be waiting in Alice's porsche!" Nessie said as she stomped off to Alice's porsche and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Come......on...let's.............go home" Alice said between fits of laughter

We all got up off the pavement and got back in the vehicles we came in.

Once we got home we raced back into the living room and sat in cirlce formation on the floor.

"What do we do now? Everyone has had a turn!" Emmett whined

"Start over" Alice stated "Now everyone is fair game."

"Ok, Mom, truth or dare?" Nessie asked Bella.

**AN: Ok so I hope you liked the chapter! I thought I would start the game of truth or dare over instead of ending the story! I might add some new characters over the next few chapters but I don't know! Tell me what you think! And if you think Carlisle and Esme should come home early!!**


	10. Canadian Jail?

**AN: Thanks to bullriding lover,emmettandrose4ever,krys,LovelyBrony4u,TheAngelOfHope,cullenizerXx,USAtoKSA,cuzguyscantchuckit, for reviewing!!!!!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does!**_

_**Previously: "Ok, Mom, truth or dare?" Nessie asked Bella**_

**Bella's POV**

"Truth" I replied

"Oh come on Mom! Pick dare!" Nessie stated

"Pick dare! Pick dare! Pick dare!" Everyone chanted

"Fine!" I sighed knowing I couldn't win againist 5 vampires, 1 werewolf/shapeshifter, and a half vampire.

"Yah!" Alice squealed excitedly

"Mom, I dare you to call Carlisle and Esme and telll them that Emmett is in Canadian jail and you can't tell them it's a dare" Nessie said and everyone burst out laughing.

I just sat there with my mouth open. They finally got me to say dare and they go and give me something like this!?!

"Ugh! Hand me my cell" I stated and in a second it was laying in my open palm. I turned it on speaker phone and quickly dialed Carlisle's cell.

"Hello? Bella what's wrong?" Carlisle asked in a concerned voice

"Um, Emmett is kind of in Canadian jail" I replied

"HE'S WHAT? WHAT DID HE DO?" Carlisle said in a disapproving tone. I looked around the room for some advice on what to say, but all I got was blank expressions.

"He was caught streaking along the American/Canadian border. They won't let us bail him out they said they needed parental consent" I told him in a steady tone. I looked to see that everyone was shocked that I had actually lied with my voice steady.

"Don't worry Bella, we will go bail Emmett out of jail" Carlisle said as he hung up the phone

"Bella how did you do that?" Alice asked amazed

"Do what?" I replied confusedly

"Lie without sounding like you was lieing?!?! You have never done that before!" Alice exclaimed

"I don't know," I replied

"Carlisle is on his way to Canada to bail me from jail and then kill me! What are we going to do?" Emmett asked frantically

"Nothing" Alice replied

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING?" Emmett boomed

"I mean we are just going to continue are game of truth or dare and worry about Carlisle and Esme when the time comes" Alice told Emmett

"And when is that time going to be?" Nessie asked

"Looks like tomarrow at 7:03pm." Alice replied

"But I'm not sure they may decide to make a change of plans" Alice added

"I'm hungry" Nessie stated

"Yeah, me too" Jake agreed

"Go fix something to eat and we'll wait for you" Alice said

"Ok, be right back" Nessie replied as her and Jake got up and went into the kitchen. About 5 minutes after Jake and Nessie left, the living room filled with the scent of chicken and rice. Then 10 minutes later Jake and Nessie came back into the living room and sat down where they was at before they left.

"Ok we're back" Nessie stated

"Alright Bella, it's your turn" Alice said to me.

As long as I don't have to participate in any dares, I don't mind truth or dare. Except for the part where I get embarrass even if it's not my turn. But I love giving dares. And knowing how most Cullen's pick dare, truth or dare is really amusing.

"So Alice, truth or dare?" I asked

"Do you even have to ask?" the little pixie said as a mischievious smile spread across her lips.

**AN: Happy 4th of July! Sorry this chapter is so short but I didn't want to be inside to much today since it is a holiday! I might try to have another chapter up by later this night or really early in the morning! Oh and REVIEW!!**


	11. Bye Bye Porsche

**AN: Thanks to bullriding lover,TheAngelOfHope,Cuzguyscantchuckit,Vampire-Star00,.Vampires,USAtoKSA,TdiBridgette,emmettandrose4ever, for reviewing!!!!!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**_

_**Previously:**_ _**"So Alice, truth or dare?" Bella asked**_

_**"Do you even have to ask?" the little pixie said as a mischievious smile spread across her lips.**_

**Alice's POV**

Did Bella really have to ask which one I would pick? I all ready have everything I loved destroyed one way or another! Except for one thing, but she wouldn't stoop that low, would she? If she does, she will wish she hadn't.

"Yeah I do, it's the point of the game," Bella said

"Dare" I sighed. Gosh Bella has to be such a downer! I set up a evil finish to her question, and she just had to ruin it!

"I dare you to trade your porsche in for a truck just like my old one" Bella replied

"But............but.........that's my baby" I whispered

"Sorry Alice, but you picked dare" Bella told me

"Fine! Bella here" I said as I tossed her the keys to my porsche "you are going to have to do it, I don't think I can"

"Okay, I will be back in a few, anyone want to come with me?" Bella asked

"I DO!" Emmett boomed

"Anyone else?" Bella questioned

After nobody else answered Bella decided to go ahead and leave. I listened to the pur of my porscheleave the driveway and out of hearing range. That will probally be the last time time I hear the pur of my porsche. OMG Bella didn't say how long I had to keep that stupid truck! YAH! Now I can trade the truck in the next time I go out! Bella needs to think outside the box. After about 20 minutes I head the roar of apparently my _new _truck, new to me atleast, pull into the garage.

"We're back" Bella said as her and Emmett came in the living room at sat down.

"The person who we got the truck from was freaking out when we said we wanted to trade the porsche for his truck! It was so funny!" Emmett said laughing

"Bella, you really should think over your dares better" I told her

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked confusedly

"You said that I had to trade in my porsche for that stupid truck out in the garage, but you didn't say for how long!" I sang happily

"Well you have to keep it for a month" Bella quickly added

"Nope! You can't add new things to dares after they have allready been said" I told her smugly

"Well, lets at least take a picture of you in your truck" Bella said innocently

" Fine" I sighed as I walked out into the garage to see and exact replica of Bella's old truck. I turned aroundd to see everyone waiting and Bella with a camera. I unwillingly hoped into the driver side on the truck.

"Say cheese!" Bella said while everyone started laughing. I looked at Bella giving her a death glare as she snapped the photo. I quickly jumped out of the truck and ran back into the living room with everyone following me. We sat down and I started thinking about who should be asked next.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" I asked, as Emmett had his goofy grin on his face.

**AN: Ok so I started a new story called "Crazy Aim" Please read and tell me what you think =D! I will update tomarrow or late tonight! YAHS 4 U! So REVIEW!**


	12. It's A Heavy Day

**AN: Thanks to emmettandrose4ever, .Vampires, Blushing Bella18, WeFallForever, Amyytje, justblaire, TdiBridgette, USAtoKSA, TheAngelOfHope, for reviewing!! It really means alot to me that you review!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

_**Previously: "Emmett, truth or dare?" Alice asked, as Emmett had his goofy grin on his face.**_

**Jasper's POV**

"Dare, duh!" Emmett boomed confidently.

I looked over to my Alice to see she had a devilish smile on her face. I felt delighted and anxious emtions coming from her, while Emmett's emtions was just confident. No matter how many times we play truth or dare, Emmett always underestimates Alice.

"I dare you to go to Wal-Mart, go pick up some 'items' women use when their on their period, go up to register where a man is working, and when he gives you a funny look tell him it's a heavy day, then pay and walk out." Alice finished and everyone was on the ground laughing.

"But...but" Emmett stuttered

"No.....buts....Emmett.......there's no......ch-chickens in......the C-Cullen..............family." Bella said between laughing

"Where are you going?" I asked as Emmett got out of his seat and stomped out of the living room

"Apparently I am going to Wal-Mart" Emmett replied annoyedly. We immediantly got up from where we was sitting and ran to the garage behind him.

We all jumped into different vehicles not really paying attention, we just wanted to see Emmett, who had already left, do his dare. I was in Rose's BMW with Alice and Rose. I looked up at Alice from the backseat to see she was pouting about her Porsche. I started sending out waves of happiness.

"Alice after Emmett's dare we will pick you up a new Porsche" I told her

"Thanks Jazzy" Alice replied

Once we got to Wal-Mart we found Emmett's jeep and parked beside it. Emmett was sitting on the top of his jeep looking, excited? Ok so first he was pissed, and now he was excited?

"Hey Emmett, are you ready?" Alice asked as she hopped out of Rose's BMW.

"Yep!" Emmett replied practically bouncing out of his seat.

"Alright, lets go in!" Bella said as her, Edward, Nessie, and Jake got out of the Volvo.

We all started walking from where we parked into Wal-Mart at human pace. How do humans stand to walk this slow? It is so agonizing! When we walked through the automatic, Emmett out on a straight face and walked to the isle which held the 'items' he needed to pick up. The rest of us was watching Emmett from a good distance away. When Emmett exited the isle he was carrying some super protection heavy day pad and some no leak protection tampons. Then and there we started laughing, Emmett turned and gave us a thumbs up and continued to walk up to register 3. Emmett looked st the cashier to see it was Mike Newton. Emmett wasn't phased by this fact and continued to put his items up so Newton could scan them.

I looked over at Alice to see she was having a vision. I continued staring at her until she was back in reality. Then a horror struck expression crossed her face.

"Alice what's wrong?" I whispered, and everyone turned to Alice.

"We have to get out of here," Alice simply replied

"What did you see?" Bella asked

"I will tell you on the way home, we need to leave, lets go get Emmett," Alice replied

We got up and started to walk over to register 3 but was stopped by Emmett who was holding up one finger signaling us to wait. Which we unwillingly complied to. Newton looked up at Emmett and back to the items he was scanning. He gave Emmett a weird look, which told Emmett it was time for the next part of the dare.

"It's a heavy day," Emmett said

"Oh" Newton said "You're coming to get theese for Rosalie"

"Nope there for me," Emmett replied still with a straight face

"Um, here you go" Newton said as he handed the bag of items to Emmett.

"How much is it?" Emmett asked

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it" Newton said

"Ok!" Emmett said as he skipped to the exit where we followed.

"What did you guys want?" Emmett asked as soon as we exited through the auotmatice doors.

"It's to late" Alice replied

"What's to late?" Nessie asked

"You'll see in about 5 seconds," Alice replied

Right on que Carlisle and Esme jumped out of Carlisle's black Mercedes and stormed over with infurriated expressions.

"Get home now!" Carlisle said. We ran to the car's we came in at a fast human run. We got in and hurried home without stopping. Once we got home, we parked and ran to the living room and sat on the furniture. Three seconds later Carlisle and Esme came in.

"What were you thinking?" Carlisle asked trying to be as cal as possible, I sent out calm waves to help him out.

"Thank you Jasper" Carlisle said " Now I repeat what were you thinking?"

"We thought it would be fun" Emmett replied

"Emmett what's in the bag?" Esme asked

"Um, take a look for yourself" Emmett said as he tossed the bag to pulled out the items Emmett had gotten and quickly put them back in.

"Are you guys mad?" Bella asked

"Yes very mad" Carlisle replied

"We're mad that you didn't ask us to play with you!" Esme added

"Really?" Alice asked confusedly

"Yes, really" Carlisle replied

"How did I not see this coming?" Alice muttered mostly to herself

"Do you wanna play now?" Emmett asked happily

"Sure" Carlisle said

"Sounds fun" Esme added

"What about my Porsche?" Alice asked me

"We will pick one up the next time we go out" I replied

"Thank you Jasper!" Alice said beaming

"It's my turn to ask truth or dare!" Emmett said

"Go ahead" Esme replied

"Ok, Jacob, truth or dare?" Emmett asked

**AN: Sorry it took me longer than I thought to come up with Emmett's dare, but I still hope you liked it! I would like to get 90 reviews before I upload the next chapter! So, REVIEW!!!**


	13. Hot Pink Zebra Stripes

**AN: Thanks to vampyregurl09, WeFallForever, TdiBridgette, emmettandrose4ever, Vampire-Star00, Cuzguyscantchuckit, TheAngelOfHope, USAtoKSA, for reviewing!!!!!**

_**Diclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**_

_**Previously: "Ok, Jacob, truth or dare?" Emmett asked**_

**Jacob's POV**

Do they really have to ask whether I pick truth or dare? I am here to prove that werewolves are awesome! But from the recent tattoo on my arm, you wouldn't think so. I looked over at Nessie to see she had her face burried in her hands. I rubbed her shoulder trying to soothe her, but ended up failing.

"Dare" I replied as Nessie groaned.

"I dare you to go to Leah Clearwater's house, tell her that you lest Nessie for her, then kiss her! But you can't tell her it's a dare." Emmett said while laughing along with everyone except Nessie. Even Carlisle and Esme was laughing.

"But Leah will literaly kill me!" I replied

"It's ok Jake, she won't kill you, she might run you across the continent trying to kill you, but she won't" Nessie replied with a small grin.

"Oh, and Nessie you can't come with us to Leah's house, she might suspect something," Emmett said "but don't worry Alice will be video taping the whole thing."

"Don't you think she migh suspect something if she see's all of you there too?" Nessie asked

"True, ok you can come!" Alice replied "But we are going to have to hide in the bushes!"

"Ok" Nessie stated

"Me and Jasper might be a little late getting home" Alice said beaming

"Why?" Esme asked

"Oh, Jasper promised that the next time we went out we could pick me up a new Porsche!" Alice replied still beaming

"And what happened to your other one?" Carlisle asked

"Bella dared me to trade it in for a stupid piece-of-junk truck like she used to have" Alice replied as her mood went from beaming, to pissed, to beaming again.

"Oh, I see" Carlisle stated

"What color Porsche are you going to get?" Nessie asked

"I don't now, but I don't think that I will get yellow again" Alice replied

"Come on! Let's go to Leah's!" Emmett boomed

"Thanks for bringing that up again, Emmett" I told him

"No problem" Emmett replied

We walked out to the garage, and as usual me, Nessie, Edward, and Bella rode in the Volvo. On the whole way there we was listening to some classical junk that apparently Edward and Bella liked. I don't know what goes on in their heads. Once we arrived at Leah's house, everyone hid behind the bush that was next to her frot porch. I walked up to the door, knocked three times, and then waited. About 10 seconds later Leah opened the door.

"Leah, I need to tell you something" I said in a serious tone

"What?" Leah asked clearly annoyed with me already. This is so not going to go good.

"I left Nessie, for you, I realized that you are the one I love, not her," I said as I leaned in and kissed her. When I pulled back her face was turning a scarlet red, but not the kind you see in a blush, but a angry red. It looked like she was going to blow.

"L-Leah, are you ok?" I asked afraid for my life

"Does it look like I'm ok?" She said as she started to pounce, but I started running. I heard Leah close behind me and gaining.

"I'll take that as a no," I said as I starting to run faster. I made a U-Turn and headed back to where everyone was supposed to be hiding in the bushes.

"Am I going to die pixie?" I ask right before I can see them.

"NO!" Alice yelled as I came to where I could see them standing by their cars. I say Nessie and quickly ran behind her as Leah came to where we could see her.

"What's going on here?!?" Leah demanded, still infuriated

"We are truely sorry Leah, but this is just a game of truth or dare, we did not mean to upset you in any way," Carlisle said

"So this is just a game of truth or dare?" Leah questioned starting to calm down

"Yes, that is all it is," Carlisle confirmed

"Oh, in that case would you mind if Seth and I joined you?" Leah asked

"Sure, that would be delightful" Esme replied

"Ok, I will be right back!" Leah said as she ran inside her house, and came back out with Seth about 3 minutes later.

"Alright, lets go back home!" Bella stated

"Remember, Jasper and I will be exactly 4 minutes and 36 seconds later than you!" Alice said

"We know Alice!" Emmett replied

"Just saying! Come on Jasper, lets go!" Alice said dragging Jasper

The rest of us went home and waited for Alice and Jasper to arrive. Exactly 4 minutes and 36 seconds after we came in, Alice and Jasper come in through the garage.

"Alice what color did you get?" Nessie asked

"Yeah Alice, what color did you get?" Rose asked curiously

"Black," Alice simply stated

"Alice that doesn't seem like you to get your car that plain" Bella said

"Oh, I know" Alice replied "that's why it has hot pink zebra stripes on it!" **(sorry, I couldn't find a pic of it :( but it would look awesome!)**

"Now that sounds like Alice!" Nessie stated

"Alright lets continue the game!" Rosalie said

"So, Edward truth or dare?" I ask

**AN: I want to try to get to 100 reviews before I upload the next chapter! So REVIEW!!!!**


	14. You Have Got To Be Kidding Me!

**IMPORTANT AN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in forever but my computer wouldn't turn on! It is at some kind of shop that is supposed to fix it but I don't know when I will get my computer back so yeah. And right now I am at my best friends house and she is letting me type this on her computer so I don't know when I will be able to update again =(. So thank you SO much to bullriding lover, Amyytje, .Vampires, manny97to09, emmettandrose4ever, musicloverx26, RenesmeeandJake, Vampire-Star00, TheAngelOfHope, WeFallForever, TdiBridgette, xxxxTwilighter For Everxxxx, 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed, for reviewing and making me have 100 reviews! You guys are AWESOME! And I am going to shut up now and let you read the chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**_

_**Previously: "So, Edward truth or dare?" Jacob asked**_

**Bella's POV**

"Dare" Edward said in his melodic, velvet voice.

"I dare you to kiss Jasper," Jacob said as a small, grin appeared on his face. I looked over at Edward, to see that his expression showed, disgust and horror. I gave him an apologetic smile, and then looked over at Jasper, who's face was showing the same emotions as Edward, disgust and horror. While everyone else was laughing, I was sitting there silent as a mouse.

"Are you serious?" Jasper asked

"Totally serious," Jacob said, while he was laughing.

"Go ahead Jasper, that's all the action you are going to get for a while," Alice told him as a michievious smile appeared on her petite face. When Alice told that to Jasper, I couldn't keep silent anymore, I bursted out laughing along with the rest of my family.

"But Alice-" Jasper started but was interupted bye Alice.

"No, don't you start with me! You hid my Gucci purse from me, and this is how I'm repaying you!" Alice replied, being as stubborn as I usally am.

"Do we have to?" Edward asked

"Yes you do, now get started" Alice said

"WAIT!" Alice shrieked, as she got up and ran upstairs.

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked her from where I was sitting.

"Getting this," Alice replied as she skipped back downstairs holding a video camera.

"Alice do we really have to capture this moment on camera?" Edward asked

"Yes, we do" Alice replied

"Fine," Edward and Jasper said at the same time.

They looked at each other akwardly, and then leaned foreward to where their lips was only a few inches apart. Everyone was silent, but at the same time ready to burst out laughing. They made a grossed-out expression and continued to lean towards each other. Once there lips touched, everyone was roaring in laughter. Alice was laughing, but standing completely still so she would make this video perfect. They pulled apart, and akwardly looked at each other, but they quickly glanced away.

"Ok, can we continue the game?" Edward said, clearly disgusted and pissed.

"Sure Eddie Boy," Emmett said still laughing

"Ok then, since everyone of you laughed at me, you are all fair game," Edward stated

"Alice can I ask someone truth or dare that has already been asked this time?" Edward asked

"Um, I guess but your really not supposed to," Alice replied

"Look into the future and then tell me your decision if I can or not, it's your game and it's your rules," Edward stated

"Ok, hold on" Alice said as her face went blank as she was looking into the future. When she came back to reality her petite little face had an evil grin apon it.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Alice squealed "Absolutely yes! This is going to be SO much fun!"

"Thank you very much Alice," Edward said. All I knew was that whoever he picked, they was in so much trouble.

"So Bella, truth or dare?" Edward asked

"You have got to be kidding me!" I replied as my face went from horror, to infurriated.

**AN: I hoped you liked it! Just incase you didn't read the author's note above......go read it cause it is REALLY important! Sorry it is so short =(!! And, REVIEW!**


	15. This is about I thought earlier isn't it

**AN: Thanks a bunch to bullriding lover, 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7, TwilightMad09, .Vampires, emmettandrose4ever, snoopysnover, Amyytje, 14, summercomesoon, xxxxTwilighter For Everxxx, Vampire-Star00, WeFallForever, Cody Smith, lamb-luver-, ArieCullen, gemstone587, TheAngelOfHope, USAtoKSA, Fanatic4Fanfiction, RenesmeeandJake, Katie-Ann-Cullen, AdelleJessop, who reviewed!!!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

_**Previously: "So Bella, truth or dare?" Edward asked**_

_**"You have got to be kidding me!"Bella replied as her face went horror, to infurriated.**_

**Bella's POV**

"Like I have a choice, if I don't pick dare everyone is going to gang up on me until I do pick dare!" I pointed out

"True," Alice chimed in

"So is that a dare?" Edward asked

I sighed "Yes that it a dare,"

While everyone around me was laughing their asses off, I was just sitting there, infurriated. How could my so called husband do this to me? I looked over to him to see that he had a huge smirk on his face, and he was looking at me. I decided that if he was going to betray me, that I might as well get a little satisfaction out of this too. So, I lifted up my shield, and looked him directly in the eye.

_I hope that this dare was worth it, because for the next two months, your hands, and the rest of your body will be nowhere near me! _I thought as a smug smile appeared on my face, as I put my shield back down,

Edward looked like I had just moments ago, horrified. But then, his lips turned into the crooked smile that I adored, then I knew that something was terribly wrong. I quickly glanced over at Alice to see she had a blank expression, which I immediately reconized as she was engulfed in a vision. I turned my head back to Edward, who still had the crooked smile I loved on his lips, and then back to Alice to see that the vision was over. Her facial expressions did not make me feel any better. She was practically beaming!

"Edward this dare is _SO _much better than the one you had previously planned!" Alice said still beaming

"I'm glad you think so Alice," Edward replied "I personally think it's better"

"What are you guys talking about?" Emmett asked

"About the new dare Edward has picked out for Bella!" Alice squealed

"Well, what is it?" Emmett said, irritated that he didn't know what was going on. When nobody answered his question, I decided that I may as well get it over with.

"Yeah Edward, what is my dare?" I asked skeptically

"Bella, I dare you to run around the park, without any article of clothing on what-so-ever," Edward told me. But instead of being shocked, I was angry.

"This is about what I thought earlier? Isn't it?" I asked angrily

"Yes, yes it is" Edward replied

"What if I take back what I thought, then would you change my dare back to the one you had previously planned?" I asked curiously

"NO! Absolutely not! This is my game, and therefore my rules! I say no take backs!" Alice said as she stood up and folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine," I sighed. I stood up from where I was sitting and ran to the cottage that my so called husband and I used to share. I went into the closet that Alice had arranged and stiped down to nothing. I got the royal blue robe that was made of fleece and slipped it on. I turned and ran back to the Cullen house where everyone was waiting patiently in thier cars. I saw that Edward had his passenger side door of his Volvo open for me, and with a smile I walked up to him like I was going to get in, but instead I shut it and walked over to a hysteric Alice and her Porsche. I climbed in to the passenger side seat and shut the door behind me.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked Alice

"Oh, he's riding with Rosalie" Alice said as she got over her fit of laughter "I told him to ride with her"

"Why?" I asked confusedly

"Because I wanted some girl time" Alice replied casually

"Ok?" I said still confused

Alice just ignored the fact that I still didn't understand and continued talking.

"That was so funny when you shut the Edward's Volvo without getting in, his face was priceless!" Alice said as laugh escaped her lips.

"Are you ready for your dare?" Alice said as her Porsche exited the garage behind Rosalie's BMW.

"Extatic" I replied sarcastically, which caused Alice lsugh again.

"It won't be that bad, I had to do a similar dare once, and other than the fact that I recieved a ticket, it was fun!" Alice said trying to lighten the mood. After that it was quiet until we reached the park. Except for an occasional _'I have to go to that store on the way back!' _or '_look at that horrible outfit! I can't believe their actually wearing that!' _from an shocked Alice. We pulled into a parking between Rose's BMW, and Emmett's Jeep. I got out and noticed that there was a huge amount people at the park todat. Just great! I mentally groaned.

Without even thinking, I slipped off my robe and started running around the park at a average human's run. It seemed like it was taking forever to even make it half way around. Especially with all the eyes that were staring at me! And back where I started I could her my family laughing, not a shocker there. But instead of Emmett's laugh being the loudest, it was little Seth Clearwater's laugh that was the loudest.

"BELLA! BELLA COME BACK HERE!" I heard Alice scream in terror. I quickly turned not knowing why Alice had told me to come back. I started running at a fast human run and back back to my so called family. But when I got there I noticed that neither Alice, Edward, Carlisle, or Esme was laughing anymore.

"Here, put this back on and get in the Porsche!" Alice said as she tossed me my blue robe. I slipped the robe on quickly and hoped into Alice's Porsche. Alice got in a few seconds later, while the rest of my family and freinds stopped laughing and got back into the cars they came in.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked

"That" Alice said as she pointed to the police cruiser that had just pulled in.

"Here change into these" Alice said as she tossed me a pair of jeans a shirt. Igot into the back of her Porsche and changed quickly into the clothes she provided. Then I quickly got back in the front seat and buckled my seatbelt. I looked back over at the police cruiser to see Charlie step out of it. My jaw fell open in shock.

"Thanks so much Alice, your a lifesaver! If it wasn't for you then I would be so embaressed, having my dad see my running naked through the park!" I told Alice

"Your welcome!" Alice said smugly "Just remember this day when shopping for my clothes!"

We sped out of the parking lot, and out on the main highway. I looked at the spedometer and it read 116mph. And for once I wasn't complaining! I was just happy to be out of there! We made it home in half the time it took us to get there. We crowded back into the livingroom and sat in circle formation once again.

"Seth, truth or dare?" I asked, a hint of evil in my voice.

**AN: YAH! They fixed my computer =D!! As soon as it got home I started typing this chapter, and the chapter to my other story Crazy AIM!!! Ok, so if you guys have any ideas on what Seth's dare should be, please tell me! Because I have no idea! Oh, and please REVIEW!!!**


	16. Poodle?

**AN: A big thanks to 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7, lamb-luver-, .Vampires, lovestone370, emmettandrose4ever, Amyytje, myloveisagreekgod, Skylr, Katie-Ann-Cullen, Cody Smith, Dragonridingattorney43, Fanactic4Fanfiction, I'mEdWaRd'SlAtUaCaNtAnTe, Vampire-Star00, WeFallForever, Blueppish, AlicePhysic, stormdog11, twilight1997, and Goldenheart 11 for reviewing!!! Also to all the anonymous reviewers thanks! You guys rock my fuzzy Twilight socks!!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own the Twilight Saga. They belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer =D!!**_

_**Previously: "Seth, truth or dare?" Bella asked, with a hint of evil in her voice.**_

**Alice's POV**

"Dare......I guess" Seth replied.

I just looked into the future, and Seth's dare is going to be awesome! That stupid, naiive, young werewolf doesn't know what's coming. I wonder if he will let me help out with his dare? I could do such a good job! I will have to ask him about that later.

"Ok, so I dare you to transform into your werewolf form, and shave it to make you look like a poodle. Only have hair around each of your paws, on the tip of your tail, and around your neck." Bella said, as a smile appeared on her lips. I figured that I should ask Seth now, before anyone else did. It would be just like Emmett to ruin this for me.

"Oh, Seth! Can I please, please, please, please, please, please, _please_ shave you to look like a poodle? I promise that you won't be disappointed!" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Fine Alice, you can do it. I trust you the most out of the rest of your family," Seth replied as he stared at the floor.

"Hey! I thought you trusted my the most! I don't feel special anymore!" Nessie whined

"Oh, you know I trust you Nessie, I was just talking about the full vampires, not the half vampires." Seth quickly replied

"Oh, ok! I feel special again!" Nessie said as she perked up

"What about me Seth? You just said that you trusted me the most the other day!" Bella said as her face changed from a smile, to a frown.

"Well, you lost all your trust when you gave me that dare, Bella." Seth told her

"Fine, be that way!" Bella huffed

"Come on! Let's go up to my room! I have all the supplies that we will need in there," I said as I bounced out of my seat. I pranced to the bottom of the stairs, and then turned to check if everyone was following me. I noticed that everyone, except Seth, was now off the floor and was standing behind me. I sent Seth a death glare, which he responded by sighing, and standing up. I turned around and started up the staircase. I walked in my room and went and stood infront of the closed door on the left, which was my bathroom.

"Ok, Seth you can change in here," I said pointing toward the bathroom "and we will wait out here for you. Just tell us when your done"

As I finshed that sentence I walked over to my king sized bed, and layed down on my silver bedspread. I stared up at the canopy above my bed for five minutes, and Seth still hadn't came out. I jumped up off of the bed and walked over next to the bathroom door. I banged my fist on the door, but I did not damage the door.

"Seth are you done in there?" I asked impatiently. When he didn't reply, I started banging on the door again.

"Edward, is he done in there?" I asked him , still irritated from when Seth didn't open the door.

"Yes, he has been done for a 2 minutes and 13 seconds." Edward replied

I twisted the door knob to see that he had the door locked.

"Seth I hope you know that I can easily get this door open!" I screamed, my face only inches from the door. I got annoyed with Seth not answering the door, so I grabbed the door handle and pulled it off. I then pushed open the door, to see Seth in werewolf form.

"Seth Clearwater, you are not denying me the chance to do this, got it?" I asked as I glared at him. He nodded his huge head, telling me ok.

"Thanks Seth your the best!" I replied beaming

I went and pulled out the clippers from under the sink. I started shaving the hair away from everywhere but his paws, the tip of his tail, and his neck. It took all of 10 minutes to shave him, and get the hair cleaned up from the floor. I grabbed the camera from my bedside table and snapped a photo of the new Seth Clearwater.

"Take a look in the mirror Seth!" Jacob said stiffling a laugh.

Seth looked in the mirror, and then started whining.

"We will be out he waiting for you," I said as I left and went back over to my bed. 21 seconds later Seth came out of the bathroom.

"Are you guys ready to continue?" Seth asked

"Sure, let's go back down to the living room," I said as I ran downstairs and sat in the floor, with everyone close behind me.

"So Esme, truth or dare?" Seth asked

**AN: Ok so I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! If you do I will give you a cookie! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!**


	17. Little Black Glove

**AN: Thanks to Skylr, bliztholly, .Vampires, emmettandrose4ever, dragonsong94, xxxxTwilighter For Everxxxx, Fanatic4Fanfiction, lamb-luver-, sciencegirl13, Vampire-Star00, AlexRussofan, 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7, LiLAnnie123, WeFallForever, Dragonridingattorney43, Cody Smith, Rebella Cullen, TwilightLoverMangaAddict, i-heart-twilight-forever, lovestone370, justblaire, and Jacob is so mine, who has justed started reading and has reviewed every single chapter! They was also my 200th reviewer! She has a truth or dare story as well, and it is awesome! Check it out!!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Never have, nerver will! The only thing that I own is the New Moon poster on my wall!**_

_**Previously: "So Esme, truth or dare?" Seth asked**_

**Nessie's POV**

"Dare I guess," Esme replied cautiously.

I feel so sorry for Esme, because she doesn't know what she has gotten herself into. Most people just think that Seth is this innocent little kid, but I have been around him enough to know better.

"Ok Esme, I dare you to go over to Jessica's house, where Lauren and Angela just happen to be spending the night, wearing a trench coat, over the under garments, that Rosalie gets to pick out, and tell them that they ordered you, then go into the room where the three girls are at. Then procede to take of your coat, and strip until they kick you out!" Seth smirked.

Did he just say what I think he did? Am I seirously going to watch my Grandmother strip?!?!

"What?" Esme asked, although she already knew what Seth said.

"Come on! Let's go!" Emmett said whining.

"So eager to see your mommy strip?" Jasper asked smugly.

"No! But...I.....never mind." Emmett said looking around the room nervously.

"Let's get this over with." Esme said as she walked at human pace, up to Rosalie's room.

"Be right back!" Rosalie stated before she ran up the stairs.

We waited in silence until Rose cam back with Esme, who was dressed in a light beige trench coat that came down to her ankle's.

"Let's go," Esme said bitterly. Wait, bitterly? I didn't know that Esme could be bitter. She was always happy, but when you play truth or dare, anything can happen.

We all got into differnet car's not paying attention to who was where. All I know is that I was in Rose's BMW, with Rose driving and Alice in the passenger side seat. We stopped about a block away from Jessica's house to park. I climbed out of the BMW and walked quietly beside Alice, over to Jessica's living room window where the girls where staying. Alice pulled out her video camera and started filming Esme walk ever to the door, and make three tiny knocks.

"Hello?" Jessica said perkily as she open the door.

"Yes, I was told to report to this house to fulfill an order that you placed. May I come in?" Esme asked

"Um, sure, but we didn't order anything, or anybody!" Jessica exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

Esme nodded and walked pass Jessica into the living room where Angela was painting Lauren's toe nails. Esme went over to the boom box and clicked play, the song that came out of the speakers was unknown to me.

Esme quickly slipped off her trench coat and threw it on the floor behind her. Leaving her wearing a pair of little black leather gloves, and a black lacy bra with matching bikini style underwear. Esme had slowly started pulling off her gloves, when Jessica shrieked in horror.

"GET OUT!" Jessica screamed, while giving Esme her trench coat and leading her towards the door, and pushing her out.

"NEVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN!" Jessica shrieked while slamming the door, and locking the dead bolt.

Esme walked passed us and jumped into Carlisle's black Mercedes and slammed the door closed. We was laughing so hard that Jessica actually came out to see if anyone was out there.

We walked back over to the cars, and headed home.

I was the first one back in the house, so I walked over to the spot on the floor where we was sitting before, and plopped down. Everyone else quickly followed my actions.

"Ok Esme, it's your turn!" Alice sang.

"So I was think-" Esme started but was cut off by Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jared bursting through the front door.

"I heard that there was a game of truth or dare going on here and we wasn't invited, but no need to apologize, we're here now!" Embry said

"Yes that's right, but no need to feel left out." Alice piped in.

"And why is that?" Embry asked confusedly.

"Because, Embry? Truth or dare?" Esme asked

_**Important AN:**_** Ok so I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I have been getting ready for school :( So I don't know when I will be updating again because school starts tomarrow :( And if you didn't read the A/N at the top it talks about **_Jacob is so mine _**'s truth or dare story, which is awesome! You should check it out! :) It is one of my fav. stories on my page! :) It's called **_We should have just played bored games! _**Welp I'm sorry if I don't update in a while, please forgive me! Oh, and one more thing, ****REVIEW!!!!!!**


	18. Can't I just keep my laughing mouth shut

**AN: Thanks to Vampire-Star00, Bexxistar, bellacullen798, Bookworm5509, Angel4057, i-heart-twilight-forever, Katie-Ann-Cullen, 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7, Cody Smith, WeFallForever, Maryann03, RebellaCullen, AlexRussofan, lamb-luver-, AtallerAlice, nicole 1962, .x13, Jacob is so mine, and AnNaLeE m O'bRiEn for reviewing! You all are freakin' awesome!**

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, unfortunatly I do not.**_

_**Previously: **__**"Ok Esme, it's your turn!" Alice sang.**_

_**"So I was think-" Esme started but was cut off by Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jared bursting through the front door.**_

_**"I heard that there was a game of truth or dare going on here and we wasn't invited, but no need to apologize, we're here now!" Embry said**_

_**"Yes that's right, but no need to feel left out." Alice piped in.**_

_**"And why is that?" Embry asked confusedly.**_

_**"Because, Embry? Truth or dare?" Esme asked**_

**Alice's POV**

"What?" Embry asked confusedly.

"She said truth or dare! Are you deaf?" I asked.

"No, I...I just wasn't expecting it, that's all." Embry replied.

"Ok then back to the question, Embry truth or dare?" Esme asked.

"Um........truth?" Embry replied.

"Ok Embry, who's the weirdest person you have ever had a crush on?" Esme asked.

"I uh............... don't feel comfortable answering that question." Embry stated.

"Well this is truth or dare, you don't have to feel comfortable." I told him.

"Fine. The weirdest person I have ever had a crush on would be............ Leah." Embry whispered.

"WHAT?!?!" Leah screeched.

"No Leah! That was years ago!" Embry said quickly.

"Ok, that was awkward." Sam said.

"Yeah, lets continue the game! Embry it's your turn!" I told him.

"Ok, let me see who my next victim will be." Embry stated.

"Dr. Fang, truth or dare?" Embry asked.

"Dare." Carlisle sighed.

"I dare you to kiss one of the nurses at the hospital!" Embry said.

"I'm sorry Esme." Carlisle told her.

"It's ok, it's only a dare." Esme replied as she kissed Carlisle lightly on the lips.

"Enough of the mushy stuff let's go to the hospital!" Emmett said as he got up and ran out into the garage.

I got up ran to the garage closely behind Emmett. I jumped into the driver side seat of my new Porsche with Bella sitting beside me, and Renesmee sitting behind me. I zoomed out of the garage first and cruised 110mph all the way to the hospital. I pulled around the back where Carlisle usally parks and hopped over the closed door of my Porsche and waited until eveyone else was here, which took a total of 10 seconds.

"Here Carlisle, wear this." I said as I walked over to him and placed a tiny microscopic camera on his shirt collar.

"What is that?" Carlisle asked.

"It's a tiny camera that will let us see what you see." I replied.

"Now, go in already!" I stated.

Carlisle walked over to Esme and gave her a quick peck on the lips, and then continued to walk into the entrance of the hospital.

I pulled out my hand held device that connected to the camera Carlisle was wearing and watched closely to what he was doing. I was quickly surrounded by my family watching Carlisle as well.

**Carlisle's POV**

I walked past the past the reception counter to see the receptionist drooling over me.

"Good evening Ms. Stevens." I told her politely.

"H-hello D-Dr. Cullen." Ms. Stevens stuttered.

I gave her a gentle nod, and continued to look for a nurse. It really didn't matter which nurse it was, I was just trying to find a nurse. I walk around the corridor to find nurse Adams looking at a patients flip chart. She looked up at me, smiled politely, and glanced back down at the flip chart in her hands. Ms. Adams is the only nurse that isn't falling all over me. She respects that I am happily married, unlike some nurses in this hospital.

"Nurse Adams would you mind coming with me for a moment?" I asked as I approached her.

"Sure, no problem." Lindsey (nurse Adams) said as she put the flip chart back and turned towards me.

I walked around the corner and entered the room that contained medical supplies, and quietly shut the door after Lindsey entered.

"What do you need Dr. Cullen?" Lindsey asked smiling.

"Please forgive me for what I am bout to do." I said as I leaned in and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips.

"What was that? I thought you was married Dr. Cullen, I am offended that you would cheat on your wife Esme. She is a really sweet person." Lindsey said looking shocked.

"No, you don't appear to understand. This is just a dare I recieved from one of my children's friends. So you see, I am not cheating on Esme, she is actually aware of this event that has taken place." I told her, trying to make sure she understood.

"Oh, I'm sorry for making those, awful accusations, I truely am." Lindsey stated as she looked down in embarressment.

"No need to be sorry, let's just not speak of this again, agreed?" I asked her.

"Agreed." She replied as she lifted her head.

"I guess you better get back to your waiting family." Lindsey suggested.

"I guess so, and you probaly should get back to work, I'm sorry to have kept you." I told her.

"As you said, no need to be sorry. See you at work Dr. Cullen." Lindsey said as she opened the door and left.

I walked quickly, and carefully through the corridors of the hospital to the exit. I all but ran through the parking lot to my family, my laughing family.

**Renesmee's POV**

It was just wrong to see my granfather kiss anyone but his wife. But yet, it was somehow hilarious. I looked over at the exit of the hospital to see Carlisle sprinting over here, which just made us laugh even harder than we already was, if that was possible. Carisle's expression was a mix of annoyance, and anger.

"Come on, let's go home." Carlisle stated as she climbed into the driver's seat of his Mercedes.

Everyone beside's me pulled themselves together, and walked to the cars they arrived in. But me, I had to be carried by Jake because I couldn't stop laughing. Jake placed me in the backseat of Alice's Porsche, and walked over to Edward's Volvo.

About the time Alice pulled into the garage I had finally stopped laughing, and now was only giggling. We all ran into the living room and sat in the same boring circle formation, and waited for Carisle to pick his next victim.

"Alright Carlisle, your turn!" Alice said.

"Ok let's see, Renesmee, since you found my dare amusing, why don't you go next?" Carlisle asked with a smirk.

Can't I just keep my laughing mouth shut?

**AN: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, but I didn't know what to do for Embry. So if you was disappointed in Embry's truth, I hope I made up that disappoinment with Carlisle's dare. Do you guys have any truth or dares for Nessie? Cause I got nothing. Please tell me what you think of this chapter, and help me out with Renesmee's truth or dare. **_**REVIEW!**_


	19. NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**AN: Thanks to lil miss bella cullen, 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7, Amyytje, Skylr, AnNaLeE m O'bRiEn, USAtoKSA, Jacob is so mine, Angel4057, WeFallForever, bliztholly, Ms. Random, twilighterlostinNCIS, AlexRussofan, RebellaCullen, Dragonridingattorney43, melibaskie, TigerGirl238, Mrs-haleycullen, and RenesmeeandJake for reviewing! And to everyone who alerted or favorited this story/me!! And this chappy is sorta inspired be RebellaCullen's review! So.................enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters, I own nothing related to Twilight.**_

_**Previously: "Ok let's see, Renesmee, since you found my dare so amusing, why don't you go next?" Carlisle asked with a smirk.**_

_**Can't I just keep my laughing mouth shut?**_

**Renesmee's POV**

"Dare I guess." I said with a shrug. Not showing any emtion in my voice, I had enough of that bottled up inside of me.

"So Renesmee, I dare you to audition on America's Got Talent, and for your talent you have to juggle flaming bowling pins." Carlisle told me.

"But Carlisle I don't know how to juggle flaming bowling pins. Hell, I don't even know how to juggle!" I exclaimed.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Edward growled.

"How can I watch my language? All my language is, are sound vibrations coming from my voice box. Therefore I cannot technically watch it! I can listen, but not watch." I corrected him

Edward sighed. "Just do not use any inappropriate language." Edward said.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Anyway, the next audition for America's Got Talent is in Chicago, so let's go pack!" Carlisle stated.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Edward screamed as he ran out of the house in terror.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked curiosly.

"Eddie is afraid that if he goes back to Chicago that he will catch the Spanish Influenza again." Alice said giggling.

"Um, how can he catch the Spanish Influenza he is a vampire?" I asked, confused by what's going on.

"Hell if I know." Alice stated as she stared out the window.

"Somebody should go get him," Carlisle said. "We don't need to be late."

"Can I go?" Alice asked.

"Sure, but make sure to bring him back here." Carlisle told her.

"Yah!" Alice sqealed as she got up and ran out the front door to find Edward.

"EDWARD YET YOUR DAMN ASS BACK IN THE HOUSE!" I heard Alice scream from front yard.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Edward said as he ran past the front door holding his hands over his ears.

"I SWEAR I GONNA RIP THOSE UGLY ASS CAULIFLOWER EARS **(big brother 11 lol) ** OFF!" Alice yelled as she jumped on Edward's back.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and pack." Rose stated, as she got up.

"Me too." I agreed.

"Me three!" Bella said.

"Why doesn't everyone go pack?" I asked.

"Ok," they all said in unison.

I ran up to my room and pulled a navy blue suitcase, and a lime green suitcase out of my closet and started throwing a bunch of clothes in. I got both suitcases filled full and closed in a total of twenty minutes. For being a half-vampire, I was a slow packer. I drug my two suitcases down the stairs and sat them beside Rose's four suitcases, Bella's one suitcase, Carlisle's one suitcase, Esme's two suitcases, Emmett's three suitcases, Edward's two suitcases, and Alice's fourteen suitcases. Wait FOURTEEN?!?!

"Hey Nessie!" Jake said as he came and sat down ten suticases.

"Are all these yours?" I asked him.

"No, only three of them are mine, the rest of them are the packs." Jake replied.

But before I could reply Emmett came bounding down the stairs.

"Hey everyone!" Emmett said.

"Um, Emmett, it is only me and Jake." I told him.

"Whatever." Emmett stated rolling his eyes.

"Welp I'm gonna take these suitcases to the garage, see ya later!" Emmett said as he unbelievibly picked up all the suitcases and carried them to the garage in one trip.

"Shall we?" I asked, directing towards the garage.

"We shall." Jacob said as we walked to the garage. And when we entered the garage we was on the ground laughing our asses off.

We saw Edward tied ontop of his silver Volvo with a bandana in his mouth. He was squirming but it did no good seeing how he was tied up like a deer. I was laughing so hard that I was crying. I looked over at Jake to see that he had tear stained cheeks as well.

"W...w...where's........A...Alice." I said between fits of laughter.

"She's upstairs trying to find the camera." Bella told me.

I finally stopped laughing after ten minutes and Alice had still not came back to the garage. We waited five more minutes and then we heard Alice scream from upstairs.

"I CAN'T FIND THE DAMN CAMERA! I'M GOING TO GO BUY ONE!" Alice screamed in a pissed tone. Then a few seconds after that we heard the front door slam, and the whole house vibrated.

"So are you looking foreward to going to Chicago and auditioning on America's Got Talent?" Carlisle asked smugly.

"Exstatic!" I replied, sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"Ooh! I wanna audition for America's Got Talent! Can I? Please please please please _please?_" Emmett asked as he got down on his knees, locked his fingers, and gave Carlisle the puppy dog pout.

"Sure?" Carlisle replied.

"YAH! I get to audition! In your face!" Emmett said as he stuck his index finger in my face, which I quickly bit.

"OW!" Emmett screamed as he retracted his finger and started jumping up and down.

"God Emmett you are such a baby!" I told him.

"MOMMY NESSIE CALLED ME A BABY AGAIN!" Emmett screamed.

"Nessie, what did I tell you about calling Emmett a baby? Apologize." Esme said sternly

"Sorry Emmett," I told him, a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Apology accepted!" Emmett said as he came over and gave me one of his spine crushing hugs.

"Can't............breathe!" I choked out.

"Oops, sorry." Emmett said as let go of me and let me fall on my butt.

I got up and dusted my butt off when Alice burst through the garage door with a teal camera in her petite hands.

"I got the camera!" Alice squealed in excitement.

She turned on the camera and snapped a couple of shots of Edward on top of his Volvo.

"Alright, we're ready!" Alice said as she pranced over to her Porsche and got in. I walked behind her and hopped in the passenger side seat of her Porsche. Finally Bella, and Jake came and got in the back of Alice's Porsche, becasue apparently they didn't trust me to sit in the back with Jake alone. I looked out the window to see Emmett driving Edward's volvo with Rose in the passenger side seat holding her nose, and Seth, Embry, Sam, and Quil in the backseat. But before I could see anything else Alice sped out of the garage and out onto the main highway. I continued to stare out the window watching the blurry outline of the trees pass by. I got bored of that after about ten minutes and pulled out my bright neon blue iPod and listened to 'Waking Up In Vegas' by 'Katy Perry' for the remainder of the way there. But occasionaly I would look in the rear-view mirror to watch Edward swirm on top of his Volvo.

"We're here!" Alice said as she slammed on the brakes.

"Um, Alice we are at a hotel." I pointed out.

"I know, it is 7:36 pm and auditions don't start until 10:00 am tomarrow, so we have to stop and _act _human." Alice replied. "Now get your suitcases and move your butt in there!"

I walked around to the trunk of Alice's Porsche, got my suitcases, and proceded into the hotel to see Carlisle getting a room.

"Hey Carlisle." I said as I approached him.

"Hey Nessie, here," Carlisle said as he gave me two room keys for room 216. "You and Alice will be sharing a room, so give her one of these keys."

"What floor is the room on?" I asked him.

"Floor three." Carlisle replied.

"Okie dokie!" I said as I turned to see Alice waiting in the elevator with her fourteen suitcases. I walked in the elevator and pushed and three button and waited for the elevator to stop again. When it did, Alice ran out in front of me.

"Nessie can you get that other suitcase? I can't carry anymore." Alice stated.

"Sure." I replied as I grabbed the hot pink suitcase and followed Alice to our room.

Once we got inside Alice unzipped her neon purple suitcase and started going through articles of clothing.

"Here," Alice said as she tossed me something. "Put this on we are going down to the pool."

I shrugged and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I looked at what Alice gave me, to see it was a bikini. I put the bikini on and looked in the huge mirror. It was an emerald green bikini with a hot pink verticle**(up and down)**, and horizontal**(side to side)** stripes. I went and grabbed two white towls out of the cabnet, and walked out of the bathroom to see Alice in a hot pink bikini with black zebra stripes.

"OMG! That looks ah-mazing on you!" Alice sqealed.

"Thanks! That looks ah-mazing you too! And here." I said as I tossed her a towel.

"Are we ready to go down to the pool?" I asked her.

"Yep! I already gave everyone their swimsuits so we're good to go!" Alice stated as she put her room key in her mini Coach purse, and walked towards the door. I slipped on my flip flops and skipped towards the door.

When we made it to the pool area the strong smell of chlorine filled my nostrils. I ignored the slight burning sensation in my nose, and walked over to a chair and laid my towel down. I looked over at the chair beside me to see Alice sprawled out on the chair with her towel on the table between us. I followed Alice's actions and laid on the chair, and closed my eyes. It felt like forever before anyone finally entered. I heard the slam of the pool's entrance door and my eyes immediently fluttered open to see Emmett walking in with Edward thrown over his shoulder.

"Um dad?" I said as I walked over to Edward, who's eye's about popped out of their sockets when he saw my swimsuit.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he asked sternly.

"Dad, it is kind of hard to take you serious when you are laying on uncle Emmett's shoulder." I told him, stifling a giggle.

"Emmett put me down!" Edward demanded.

"I can not do that cause you might decide to run away or hide, just like the Poptart in the Poptart commerical! Except for the fact he is trying not to get eaten, and you would just be a chicken." Emmett said with his stupid grin on his face.

"It's ok Emmett," Alice stated as she danced over to where we was standing. "He won't try to run away, I have blackmail on him, and he knows better than to run away."

"What kind of blackmail could you possible have on me?" Edward asked, still on Emmett's shoulder.

Alice had a smug smile on her face, and Edward had a pure terror expression on his face.

"Ok, now I'm positive he won't run away, you can put him down Emmett." Alice stated.

"Oker dokers!" Emmett replied as he let Edward get off.

"Oh hey mom!" I said as Bella walked in, wearing a navy blue bikini with white polka dots on it.

"Hey Rose!" I stated as Rose came in a second later after Bella. Rose was wearing a red bikini with blue polka dots on it.

A few minutes later Jasper and Jake came in.

"Where is Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth, and Sam?" I asked Jake.

"They are all upstairs, they said that they didn't want to swim with a bunch of leeches." Jake replied.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom first." I stated as I walked towards the bathroom. But before I entered I heard a splash and turned to see a pissed Rosalie in the pool. Then Emmett jumped in the pool and water splashed me, and I was a good twenty feet away. But before I could get any wetter I ran in the bathroom and closed the door.

I opened the door again after I was finished, and I saw that Bella, Edward, and Jake had gotten in since I left. I looked for Alice to see that Jasper was chasing after her. I assumed that he was trying to throw her in. I laughed when Jasper finally caugh up with Alice, and swooped her up in his arms, and then leaped into the pool. When Alice re-surfaced her spiky hair was framing her face. But before I could laugh anymore a pair of overly warm arms had scooped me up. Before I could protest my face was already submerged under the water. I opened my eyes to see Jake in front of me waving.

For about two hours we played silly games like marco polo, or just swam around relaxing.

I got out of the pool, along with Alice, and we started walking back to the room. When Alice opened the door I walked over to my suitcase and got a change of clothes, then proceded to take a shower.

When I got out of the shower Alice was waiting with her pajamas in her arms, she walked into the bathroom and I heard the sound of the shower turning on. I went over to the bed and slid under the covers. I reached up and turned off the lamp and rolled on my side.

The last thing I thought about before I was asleep was what kind of torture would be instore tomarrow.

**AN: Ok I tried to get this chapter up before school tomarrow because I have no time during the week to update. So this will probaly be the last chapter before next weekend! So please review and tell me what you think! **_**REVIEW!!**_


	20. Security!

**AN: Thanks to blitzholly, RebellaCullen, tNmEBdmS1, 14, melibaskie, Jacob is so mine, AlexRussofan, Skylr, WeFallForever, 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7, i-heart-twilight-forever, Dragonridingattorney43, emmettandrose4ever, Angel4057, RenesmeesndJake, and DoubleAA who reviewed! Y'all are awesome!! I will also be using different POV's in this chapter. Tell me if you like the mixture of POV's, or just one!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer does.**_

_**Previously: When I got out of the shower Alice was waiting with her pajamas in her arms, she walked into the bathroom and I heard the sound of the shower turning on. I went over to the bed and slid under the covers. I reached up and turned off the lamp and rolled on my side.**_

_**The last thing I thought about before I was asleep was what kind of torture would be instore tomarrow.**_

**Renesmee's POV**

I woke up this morning and the first thing that popped into my mind was the thought of getting up on that stage, and embarressing myself. I raised up and looked over at the other bed to see Alice painting her toenails a vibrant citrus orange.

"Morning sleepy head!" Alice said as she twisted the top of the nail polish bottle back on.

"Hey Alice." I yawned.

"How could you be tired? You slept for four and a half hours!" Alice exclaimed.

"I don't know Alice! I guess humans don't need the eight hours of sleep anymore!" I replied sarcastically.

"Your aren't human Ness." Alice said as she walked over to my suitcase.

"I know but- never mind." I told her as I got up out of the bed and walked to the center of the room.

"Come on Ness, I need to do your hair, makeup, and other stuff! Now go get in the shower!" Alice demanded as she handed me an armful of clothes.

I walked into the bathroom and laid my stuff on the back of the toilet. I reached and turned on the hot water, and then the cold. I took off my clothes, and threw them across the floor. I stepped in the shower, and let the warm water melt away my worries.

**Alice's POV**

I went over to my makeup bag and got out a bronze shade eyeshadow, a dark chocolate brown eyeliner, a peach colored lipgloss, and other products that would complement Nessie, and laid them on the sink outside the bathroom door. Then I went to my suitcase and pulled out the perfect outfit for Nessie and put it on her bed.

"Nessie are you done yet?" I yelled as I banged on the bathroom door.

"Almost Alice!" Nessie called back.

"God, you take forever! You are just as bad as Bella when she was human!" I stated.

"Well she is my mother." Nessie said as she opened the bathroom door and came out in a pair of gray sweats and a big t-shirt.

"I can tell!" I replied as I glared at her, and her sweatpants.

"You should be able to tell, their her old sweatpants!" Nessie giggled.

"EW!" I screamed in disgust. "Take them off!"

"No, they are comfy!" Nessie whined.

Oh well, I'll just burn them when she's not around!

"Why are you smiling?" Nessie asked. I only realized I was smiling when Nessie asked. My smile quickly disappeared.

"Oh, no reason, now come over and sit in this chair so I can do your hair and makeup!" I said, changing the subject.

"Ok," Nessie replied skeptically.

She sat down in the ugly hotel chair, and I began my work. I put on a mineral veil, and then foundation. I followed by putting on a light dusty rose blush, and then the bronze eyeshadow. I then put on a light layer of dark chocolate eyeliner on her top, and bottom lids. I finaly put on a peach lipgloss, and stepped back to admire my work. And as always, a job perfectly done.

"Now, go put the outfit I laid on your bed on, and then I will fix your hair." I told her as I walked over to my makeup bag and put up all the supplies I used on Nessie, and got out the products I was going to apply to myself.

**Renesmee's POV**

I walked over to the bed and picked up the outfit that was laying on my bed. I walked into the bathroom and put it on. I looked in the huge mirror on the back of the door to see me wearing a snow white skirt that came to the upper part of my thigh, and an emerald tank that had tiny emeralds on it. I personally thought it was cute, but there was one problem. One huge Volvo-loving problem.

I walked out of the bathroom to see that Alice had her naturally spiky black hair more spiky than before, if that was possible. And she was wearing a silver dress that came above her knees with glittery sparkles on it**(like bella's dress in the twilight movie, only silver with glittery sparkles on it, and its a little bit shorter!)**.

"Come sit back down!" Alice said, directing towards the chair.

I sat down and let her work her magic on my hair. It took about one hour for her to finish!

"Done!" Alice squealed in excitement.

I looked in the mirror to see my wavy hair was in ringlets all the way down to a little bit above the middle of my back.

"Wow Alice, this looks amazing!" I said as I turned to look at her.

"I know!" Alice replied.

"Are we ready?" I asked her as she slipped on her silver stilettos.

"Yep, just put these on!" Alice said as she threw me a pair of black stilettos, which just happened to hit me in the face and knock me to the floor.

"Was that nessicary?" I asked as I got up from the ground and put the evil shoes on.

"I don't know you tell me!" Alice stated as a small grin appeared on her face. I sighed.

"Where are my dirty clothes?" I asked.

"Oh, I took care of them for you." Alice replied as a mischievious smile appeared on her lips. I was suspicious of why Alice was acting like that, but I dropped it.

"Let's go!" Alice said as she grabbed her purse and pulled me out the door.

"Come on we're are leaving!" Alice said as she banged on everyone's door. And I do mean everyone. We had people yelling from inside their rooms, and people coming out and telling us off. I jut smiled and let drag me out of the hotel.

We hopped in her Porsche and waited for everyone else to come out. In no later than five minutes here came Emmett running at human speed towards Alice's Porsche.

". it." Alice growled. I glanced over at her to see that she was glaring at Emmett, who was still running towards us.

"To late! Emmett said as he jumped into the backseat of Alice's Porsche, which made it move.

"You shouldn't have done that." Alice growled.

"What are you going to do about it Pixie!?!" Emmett asked, trying to provoke her.

"You'll see, oh you'll see."Alice said, and let out a tiny menacing chuckle.

I turn around to look at Emmett, to see he was curled up in the corner of the car, and hugging a stuffed unicorn. I turned back around, a little disturbed by what I just saw, and watched my surroundings as Alice zoomed out of the parking lot.

After about thirty minutes we arrived at the studio where I would embarress myself. Alice parked and we hopped out.

"I'll go register you two!" Alice said as she skipped towards the entrance.

"Are you looking foreward to it as much as I am Nessie?" Emmett asked as he started bouncing up and down.

"Um, I don't think so Emmett." I replied as Edward and Bella walked over towards us.

"What are you wearing?" Edward said between his clenched teeth.

"It's a little thing called a skirt and a tank top." I told him slowly, hoping he would comprehend what I was saying.

"You got one thing right, it is little." Edward replied.

"I personally like it!" Jake said as he appeared behind Edward.

"Shut it dog!" Edward growled.

"Your the one who's growling! And then you have the nerve to call _me _a dog!" Jake scoffed.

But before Edward could reply Alice came skipping back.

"Come on you guys!" Alice said as she grabbed mine, and Emmett's wrist and dragged us towards the entrance.

We sat down and waited for our turn. It took about two hours before they called my name to go next. We all walked backstage, and I grabbed the bowling pins, and something to lite them with, and walked out into the center of the stage.

"Hello, what's your name, and what will you be preforming?" Asked Sharon Osborn, one of the three judges.

"My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen-" I started, but was cut off by a bunch of gasps coming from the audience, "and I am going to be juggling flaming bowling pins."

"Well go ahead." David stated.

I lit the bowling pins, and started to juggle them, which didn't turn out so good. One of the bowling pins flew back towards my family, one flew on the table where the judges were, and one flew into the audience and caught some lady's hair on fire. Then I suddenly heard three signs of failure, and three neon 'x' above my head.

"What was that?" asked Sharon.

"Am I through to the next round?" I asked bouncing up and down, I may as well kick this dare up a knotch.

"NO!" They all three yelled together.

I gave a disappointed face, and walked back to my family, who was laughing their asses off.

"Your next Emmy!" I said as I patted him on the shoulder. Emmett skipped out to the stage with a microphone in his hand.

"Hello, what is you name? And what will you be doing?" asked Sharon.

"I am Emmett Cullen, and I will be singing." Emmett said, and the audience was quiet.

"What? No gasps for me?" Emmett stated, sounding offended.

"Losers," Emmett mumbled under his breath when the audience stayed silent.

"Hit it!" Emmett screamed, and then the music to 'Christmas Tree' by 'Lady GaGa' came on.

_Light me up, put me on top lets_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la_

_Light me up, put me on top lets_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la_

_The only place you'll wan to be_

_Is underneath my Christmas tree_

_The only place you'll wan to be_

_Is underneath my Christmas tree_

_Light me up, put me on top lets_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la_

_Light me up, put me on top lets_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la_

_Ho, ho, ho_

_Under the miseltoe_

_Yes everybody knows_

_We will take off our clothes_

_Yes, if you want us to we will (huh) you_

_Ho, ho Christmas_

_My Christmas tree is delicious_

_Light you up, put you on top lets_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la_

_Light you up, put you on top lets_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la_

_Ho, ho, ho_

_Under the miseltoe_

_Yes everybody knows_

_We will take off our clothes_

_Yes, if you want us to we will (huh) you_

_Ho, ho Christmas_

_My Christmas tree is delicious_

_Here, here, here_

_The best time of the year_

_Take off my stockings here_

_While spreading Christmas cheer_

_Ho, ho Christmas_

_My Christmas tree is delicious_

_Ho, ho Christmas_

_My Christmas tree is delicious_

_Spacecowboy_

_Lady GaGa_

_Lady GaGa_

_And she goes_

_Spacecowboy_

_Lady Gaga_

_Lady GaGa_

_Here we go_

_Cherry, cherry boom boom_

Emmett sounded like a cat raking it's nails down a chalkboard. During the first ten seconds of the song, he had already had three 'x' but he kept singing anyway.

"Did I make it to the next round? Please tell me I made it to the next round!" Emmett said.

"Um, no, you didn't make it to the next round." David said

Emmett then fell on the ground, and started dry sobbing.

"Security!" the judges yelled.

Three security men came out and tried to pulled Emmett off the stage, but badly didn't succeed. He didn't budge one inch. Apparently Alice got tired of waiting, and she marched out onto the stage, grabbed Emmett by the ear, and dragged him off the stage. It was hilarious to see the expression on those grown mens face's, like how did she do that?

"Let's go back to the hotel." Alice said as dragged Emmett out into the parking lot.

"Alice...l-let go!" Emmett sobbed.

"NO!" Alice screamed as she continued to drag him towards her Porsche.

Alice stopped in front of her car and let Emmett go. She walked around to the driver side, opened the door, and opened the glove compartment, and pulled out a hot pink roll of Duct Tape. Alice then wrapped it around Emmett's head about three times, and then threw him in the backseat of her Porsche.

"Come on Nessie, lets go!" Alice said as she got in the drivers side of her Porsche and closed the door.

I ran quickly to the other side and got in. Alice then zoomed out of the parking lot, and back to the hotel. When we got to the hotel me and Alice ran up to our room and got our suitcases.

"Come on Ness, let's go home." Alice stated as we walked out of the hotel room, and walked into the elevator.

When we made it to the front counter Alice gave the receptionist the room keys, and we loaded our suitcases into her Porsche.

On the way home I just stared out the window and watched the scenery fly by.

When we got home I took my suitcases up to my room and came back to the living room to see everyone waiting in the circle formation on the floor.

"Gosh Ness! We have been here for like five minutes!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Calm down Emmett! I'm here now!" I said as I sat down on the floor.

"Well go ahead!" Emmett stated.

"Fine, Emmett truth or dare?" I asked

**AN: I didn't like this chapter very much! But I couldn't think of anything funny to put in it! School just makes my imagination run away! But tell me if you like the switching of the POV's, or just one! And if you have any ideas for Emmett, please tell me! And......... **_**REVIEW!**_


	21. Good Memories

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to my **_**awesometastic **_**reviewers! Which are............... myloveisahotbritishdoctor, HMSanches, blitzholly, AnAaLeE m O'bRiEn, Jacob is so mine, Vampire-Star00, 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7, lilyflower102, Dragonridingattorney43, xxquirpxx, AlexRussofan, .ed, Skylr, USAtoKSA, Trina Cullen, melibaskie, WeFallForever, Angel4057, TdiBridgette, lil miss bella cullen, -edwardcullen, i-heart-twilight-forever, Emmett or Edward, .x, TheBookAddict, and emmettandrose4ever!! Thanks so much to TheBookAddict abd HMSanches who reviewed more than one chapter!! You rock! **

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all, I own nothing! Nada! Zip! Zilch!**_

_**Previously: "Fine, Emmett truth or dare?" Nessie asked**_

**Alice's POV**

"Dare me!" Emmett said, grinning like an idiot.

"I dare you to meet up with Mike Newton at the mall, when he is with a girl, and get all mad because he was cheating on you!" Nessie said as she burst into a fit of laughter, along with the rest us, except for Emmett who was over there in shock.

"WHY?!?!?!?!" Emmett screamed as he threw his hands into the air, and started to run around in circles.

"Come on Emmy! I have the perfect outfit you can wear!" I said as I got up, grabbed Emmett by his over-sized wrist, and drug him upstairs into my dress up room.

I walked into the closet and pulled out an pair of black three inch heeled stilettos, a pair of purple spandex pants, a tight black low v-necked shirt, and a pink purse with puppies on it.

"Here Emmett put this on and meet me back downstairs, got it?" I asked him.

"I can't carry this purse." Emmett stated.

"And why not?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips, and glared at him.

"Because, Jasper will try to eat the puppies!" Emmett replied, as the sides of his lips started to tremble.

"Emmett, those dogs aren't real." I told him

"YES THEY ARE!" Emmett sobbed.

I sighed. I walked over and grabbed the purse with the _real_ puppies on it, and exchanged it with the one that was silver, and had sequins on it.

"Here Emmett!" I said as I threw the silver purse at him, "Better?"

"Much!" Emmett said as he stopped sobbing. "Now leave, you can't see me change!"

"Why would I want to?!" I asked.

"Cause you want my body!" Emmett replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh your right Emmett! I do want your body!" I said sarcastically.

"Told you!" Emmett stated as he pointed his index finger at me.

I rolled my eyes again, and then headed down the flight of stairs.

"Emmett will be down in thirty seconds." I told everyone as I got to the bottom.

"Ok," Nessie replied as she got up, along with everyone else.

"Five......four......three......two.......one!" I said, and then Emmett was strutting down the staircase with his chest sticking out, and swinging his hips side to side. He looked so stupid in the shirt, pants, purse, stilettos, and my Dolce and Gabonna sunglasses. WHAT!? WHY IN THE HELL IS HE WEARING MY DOLCE AND GABONNA SUNGLASSES?!?!?!?

"EMMETT WHY IN HELL ARE YOU WEARING MY SUNGLASSES?!?!" I screeched.

"I needed to add the finishing touch!" Emmett said as he done a twirl.

"Alice, you need to calm down," Nessie stated as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"HOW CAN I FREAKIN CALM DOWN! HE IS WEARING MY SUNGLASSES!" I yelled.

"Think of Jasper, Alice, you are putting him in pain!" Nessie said as she spun me around to face Jasper, who was sittingin the corner with his hands pressed tightly to his head.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! THOSE ARE MY SUNGLASSES!" I screeched, yet again.

"Calm down Alice!" Emmett said,

"I WILL CALM DOWN WHEN YOU GIVE ME MY DAMN SUNGLASSES!" I screamed, as I glared at him.

"H...here Alice," Emmett said, "You can have your sunglasses back."

Emmett looked terrified. As he took the sunglasses off, and his hand was shaking as he handed them to me. I grabbed them furiously and ran up to my room and pulled out my special safe from under the floor in my closet. I typed in the secret pin number:74677446447695433, which translate into: shoppingismylife, and locked up my sunglasses. I ran back downstairs after I put my safe back up.

"I think you should apologize Alice," Nessie stated.

"There is no way in hell that I am going to apologize to him!" I replied as I shot Emmett a death glare.

"Um, Alice? I wasn't talking about Emmett, I was talking about Jasper." Nessie told me.

I stopped glaring at Emmett, and ran over beside Jasper immediantly.

"I'm so sorry Jasper! Will you please forgive me?" I asked sincerely.

"In time." Jasper replied as he looked away.

"In time?" I repeated as I shot him a you-did-not-just-say-that look.

"Oh look, times up! I forgive you!" Jasper said as he hugged me.

"That's what I thought!" I stated.

"Come on! I want to go to the mall!" Emmett whined.

"Ok!" I said as I bounced out to the car, and zoomed towards the mall.

I pull into a parking place that was right in front of the entrance, and waited very unpatiently for everyone else. As soon as I saw a silver Volvo enter the parking lot, I got out and started jumping up and down.

"Hey Alice!" Emmett said as he got out of Carlisle's black Mercedes.

"Come on! Let's go in!" I replied as I dragged Emmett into the mall, with everyone else behind us.

"There is Mike Newton!" I said as I pointed towards the Build-A-Bear that he and Jessica were standing in front of. "Now go!" I said as I pushed him.

Emmett strutted over there and stopped directly infront of Newton.

"What are you doing here with _her_?" Emmett said, in the gayest voice he could come up with. **(No offense to gay people! Honostly, I mean no offense in any way possible to any of you that are, or know someone who is gay. This is only for entertainment! I promise)**

"Um, can I help you?" Newton said.

"Yah!" Emmett scoffed. "I asked you a question, and I want you to answer it!"

"I am on a date with her," Newton replied, "Now, scat!" Newton said as he shoo'd Emmett off.

"How dare you cheat on me like that! People are so cruel!" Emmett said girlishly. Emmett then hit Newton with his purse, and walked into Build-A-Bear.

By now I was laughing my ass off. I looked to see Nessie was on the ground laughing so hard she was crying, and everyone else was laughing just as hard. Ten minutes later we finally finished laughing, and Emmett had just walked out of Build-A-Bear, carrying two different house shaped boxes.

"Emmett, why are you carrying Build-A-Bear boxes?" Nessie asked.

"The real question is, what is in the Build-A-Bear boxes." Emmett stated.

"Ok, what is in the Build-A-Bear boxes?" Nessie asked impatiently.

"Well, one of the boxes is for Jasper!" Emmett said as he handed a house shaped box to Jasper. "Open it!"

Jasper opened the the box, to see a girl doll with long brown hair, and brown eyes. It look alot like Bella. But one thing that I don't understand is how Emmett got that kind of doll in Build-A-Bear.

"Um, why did you get me a doll that looks like Bella?" Jasper asked in his southern accent.

"I just wanted to bring back good memories." Emmett replied.

"Good memories," Bella repeated sarcastically.

"I knew you would agree!" Emmett said, grinning.

"What is in the other box?" I asked Emmett.

"This!" Emmett said as he pulled out a stuffed grizzly bear.

"Why?" I questioned.

Instead of Emmett answering in words, he ripped off the stuffed bear's head, and threw it on the ground and began jumping up and down on his head.

"Who's stronger now?!?! Huh? ME!" Emmett screamed.

"Ok? Let's go home." Carlisle stated.

Again, I hopped in my car and zoomed out of the mall parking lot before they had time to blink. I turned the radio up as loud as it would go, and continued my drive home.

I arrived home, and got very agitated when everyone else didn't show up in the next five minutes. I began tapping my foot impatiently until they arrived.

Only Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Nessie, and Jacob stepped out of the cars.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, with a confused expression on my face.

"They went back to La Push." Emmett answered.

"Yeah, thank the Lord! They was really getting on my last nerve!" Rosalie said.

"Yeah, your one and only nerve!" Emmett stated, holding his hand toward Jasper to hive-five, but Jasper turned away quickly so he could stay out of Rosalie's rath.

Then Rosalie smacked Emmett upside the head, which resulted in a loud thunder-like sound.

"OW!" Emmett screamed as his hand started rubbing the back of his head. "My point!"

"Hey Em, it's your turn pick somebody." I told him.

"Ok, who hasn't went yet?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not sure, and I'm pretty sure that whoever hasn't won't tell us." I stated.

"True, so now what?" Emmett whined.

"START OVER!" I screamed happily.

"YAH!" Emmett boomed.

"Alice, truth or dare?" Emmett asked.

**AN: Ok sorry bout the wait! But as soon as I got home from school I wrote the rest of this chapter instead of doing my Algebra homework, or my Social Studeis work, or read Wuthering Heights (and yes I picked that book cause Bella read it in Twilight). So your lucky. And I know that I haven't been using the awesome ideas you guys are sending me, but they give me inspiration, and get my creative juices flowing! So, please tell me if you have any ideas for Alice! Please and super thanks!**


	22. Dare Double Dare Electric Chair

**AN: Thanks a bunch to 666Angi, Vampire-Star00, twilighterlostinNCIS, 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7, ImmortalAngel, USAtoKSA, WeFallForever, AlexRussofan, i-heart-twilight-forever, emmettandrose4ever, Dragonridingattorney43, AnNaLiE m O'bRiEn, Angel4057, IWriteFromMyHeart120, TwilightLoverForeves., and Jacob is so mine! You guys are the sunshine when it rains! (idk, just fitted since it is raining right now, && i'm happy!) **_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END! PLEASE READ WHEN DONE READING THE STORY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I never have, or never will own the rain falling from the sky..................................... ok FINE! I do not own Twilight either! Happy?**_

_**Previously: "Alice, truth or dare?" Emmett asked.**_

**Bella's POV**

"Truth!" Alice squealed.

"Your such a baby why don't you pick dare?" Emmett asked, crossing his arms.

"Because I always picked dare, and I wanted to do something different!" Alice replied stomping her foot.

"Pick dare! If you don't you have to eat cheese!" Emmett stated, pointing his index finger at Alice.

"That's not part of the rules!" Alice scoffed.

"It is now!" Emmett replied stubbornly.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Nessie yelled, which suprisingly made them shut up.

"Now if we are going to have this conversation about truth or dare, we either have to stop playing-" Nessie said.

"NO!" Emmett and Alice screamed at the same time, with a horror struck look on her face.

"Or, we can just play a game of Dare, Double Dare, Electric Chair." Nessie finshed.

"Huh?" Everyone, including me, said at the same time.

"Ok, let me explain the rules. If you pick dare you can back out of the dare, if you pick double dare you will get a not so bad dare but you can't back out of it, but if you pick electric chair you have to do the dare given no matter how bad it may be, because the electric chair has no limitations. Got it?" Nessie asked.

"Yeah," Everyone replied.

"Now we need to have a vote on whether to play the new game, or to stop." Nessie stated.

"We will start with Rose, and go around." Nessie said.

"Yeah, I really don't want to play anymore." Rosalie stated.

Nessie nodded her head in a form of saying ok, and wrote down one no on a piece of paper. "Emmett?"

"HELL YES!" Emmett screamed pumping his fists in the air.

And again, Nessie wrote down one yes on the piece of paper. "Jasper?"

Jasper looked over to Alice to see she was giving him her irrestable puppy dog pout.

"Sure." Jasper replied.

Ok, so that made the second 'yes' that Nessie wrote down. "Alice?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Alice squealed.

Ok, make that three yes's that Nessie has marked down. "Bella?"

"No way in hell am I playing that!" I stated.

Three yes's, two no's. "Edward?"

"No thank you." Edward replied.

Tied. Three yes's and three no's. "Carlisle?"

"No, I need to get back to work." Carlisle said.

Three yes's, four no's. "Esme?"

"Sure!" Esme replied.

Tied, again. Four yes's and four no's. "Jake?"

"Yesssss!!" Jake stated.

Five yes's, four no's, one vote left.

"Now it's all left up to me." Nessie said.

"And I pick-"

**AN: Ok, so as I said up at the top, this is a super duper important authors note. I am thinking that the next chapter will be my last. School has jus sucked all the creativeness out of me. I don't know what else to do for this story. So I am really so if the next chapter **_**actually **_**is my last. It will be a short chappy if it is my last because everything will just probaly stop. Please review, tell me what you think of this chappy, the whole story, just everything. If you want to know something I will be happy to tell you. Just PM me, or send it in a review. I appreciate your patientence with me, and this story. Love you all!**


	23. Yes's and Aw's

**AN: Thanks so much to .x, AnNaLeE m O'bRiEn, dragonsong94, Angel4057, Ms. Joise-edwardcullen, booksfoodandmusic, lamb-luvr-, TeamEMMETT-JAGBdB, Vampire-Star00, twilighterlostinNCIS, blitzholly, i-heart-twilight-forever, WeFallForever, and all the anynonomous reviews I recieved!!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_**Previously: "And I pick-" Nessie said**_

**Alice's POV**

I was practically bouncing. I couldn't see the future with the dog here! It was hard enough when it was just Nessie, but he has to be here to?!? I hate being blind.

"Come on Nessie the suspense is killing me!" I whined.

"Calm down Alice, I'm getting to that part." Nessie replied.

"Do you know what she is going to pick?" I asked Edward.

"Yes," Edward stated.

"Well...." I said, trailing off, hinting for him to tell me.

"You'll find out." Edward said.

"TELL ME KNOW!" I screamed as I tackled him, knocking him backwards.

"Alice calm down!" Jasper pleaded.

"Ok, ok, ok." I mumbled as I got up and went back over to where I was seated. I closed my eyes for a few moments trying to calm down.

I opened my eyes a few moments later to see everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked confusedly, "You know how I can be at times."

I heard a bunch of 'yeah' and 'true' all around me,

"Anyway, Nessie what is your answer?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I pick................no." Nessie stated.

"WHAT?!?" I shrieked. "YOU CAN PICK NO!"

"I just did Alice." Nessie said.

"Wait, that makes five to five. Now what?" Jake stated.

"It means, we flip a coin!" Emmett replied.

"Seriously? Flip a coin?" Bella questioned.

"Yep!" Emmett replied proudly.

"I'll go get the coin." Rose sighed.

Rose left, and was back in a matter of seconds.

"Here," Rose said as she tossed me the coin.

"Call it Emmett!" I said.

"Heads!" Emmett replied.

I flipped the coin and watched it as it flipped in mid air. I caught it and put it on the back of my hand, covering it so no one could see.

"Ready?" I asked.

I got a bunch of nods, I lifted my hand to see that the side of the coin facing up, was tails.

I heard a bunch of 'yes' and 'aw'. I just happened to be one of the 'aw'.

Slowly, everyone began to leave. Finally, leaving only me and Jasper in the living room.

"Come on Alice," Jasper said trying to direct me towards the stairs. But I turned and headed towards the garage, knowing Jasper would follow me.

"What are you doing Alice?" Jasper asked.

"We are going to go shopping in Paris again!" I squealed in excitement.

"Ok," Jasper sighed.

I hopped in the driver's seat of my black Porsche with hot pink zebra stripes, and Jasper hopped in the passenger side seat. We pulled out of the garage and headed towards the airport.

**AN: So how did you like the story? Huh? This is definatly my last chapter. But if any of you brave souls would like to make a sequel, just PM me and tell me. I will be glad to give you permission. And if anybody does want to make a sequel, I will put a final author's not on this story telling you there will be a sequel, and who's name it will be under. I will be starting a new story soon, I am not for sure what it will be called, but for those who review......... I will give you a sneak preview! Because I already have it written, and I will be uploading it tomarrow at around 3:30 (thats the time i get home from school). It will have comedy parts, but I am just trying to do something different. Pretty pretty please leave a review for my final chapter! So that it may rest in peace? LOL! But please **_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
